La Intrusa
by misuki shiori
Summary: alguien mas en la vida de Sasuke y en la de toos, que podra hacer sakura? lean y descubranlo
1. un encuentro

La intrusa

La vdd esk este mi antiguo fanfic (aunk sigue siendo el primero) le hice unos pequeños cambios, espero k les guste. Y si no les gusto háganmelo saber.

Aclaración: todos tienen 16, algunos 17

00000000000000000000

Prologo:

Konoha estaba pasando por una época de paz y quietud, a acepción de algunas aldeas ocultas que habían sido atacas por algunos miembros de akatsuki.

Después de 3 años Sasuke había regresado a konoha, ya que había matado a Oroshimaru regreso para conseguir un nuevo sensei. A pesar de haber sido perdonado y bien recibido por todos sus antiguos amigos el seguía con su actitud fría de siempre.

000000000000000000

Cáp.-1: Un encuentro

Era casi media noche y en konoha se estaba celebrando un festival que se realiza cada año en honor al día en el que fue fundada la aldea.

En el puesto ichiraku se encontraban 5 ninjas divirtiéndose y comiendo

Oye sakura?.Dijo Temari

Nani?

Es verdad que Sasuke volvio?

Hai. Dijo con una leve sonrisa

Es verdad. Dijo shikamaru después de tomar un poco de su te. Donde esta sasuke? No se supone que debería estar aquí con ustedes

Ya lo conoces, decidió quedarse a entrenar. Dijo naruto mientras saboreaba su ramen

mm… que problemático es ese tipo.

Disculpa… escucho Naruto tras de el. Se dio vuelta y solo vio alguien con una capucha negra que le cubría la cara y todo el cuerpo. No quiero molestarlos mientrs esta comiendo pero… Todos la voltearon a ver y prestaron mucha atención. Ustedes estaban hablan de Sasuke verdad, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke?

Si, decíamos que el… Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que aquella persona había desaparecido

Que extraño sujeto. Dijo Temari

Si, alguien tiene idea de quien era? Dijo Sakura. Todos negaron conocerlo

0000000000000000000

En medio del bosque de Konoha se encontraba el Uchiha entrenando como ya era su costumbre entrenar desde antes que amaneciera y asta la media noche.

Sasuke esta concentrado en su katana para partir en 2 un frondoso árbol que estaba frente a el, pero antes de lograrlo algo lo distrajo.

Quien esta hay?.

Se nota que te as vuelto mas fuerte. Dijo una voz que provenía de un árbol muy alto. Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para ver quien era pero solo podía ver una figura oscura sobre una rama.

Responde, quien eres? Dijo desesperándose

Supongo no me recuerdas. Dijo antes de saltar de la rama y aterrizar de pie. Se quito la capucha para dejar el rostro de la joven de tez pálida, una larga cabellera negra y unos ojos marrones. Es normal ya que la ultima vez que nos vimos yo era una niña.

Tsuku. Dijo Sasuke en voz baja. Estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Que te pasa? Te sorprende verme? Sasuke tardo un poco en pronunciar palabra alguna.

Que haces aquí?

Tranquilo me iré mañana antes del amanecer. Mirando a su alrededor y poniendo mucha atención al arbol con el que Sasuke estaba en entrenando.

Yo nunca te dije que te fueras, pero no seria la primera ves. Dijo algo enojado. Al menos esta vez si avisaste.

No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Dijo sin mirar al muchacho.

Que bien porque yo nunca te pedí una explicación!!. Exclamo Sasuke. Con esas palabras Tsuku tomo su capucha que estaba en el suelo y se marcho enojada.

Sabía que no debía venir. Dijo para si misma mientras se alejaba molesta.

Anda vete otra ves!! Le gritaba Sasuke también molesto. Tsuku no soporto mas y tomo un par de senbond de su porta shuriken y se las lanzo a Sasuke y el salto para esquivarlas pero en la oscuridad no se dio cuenta de que las agujas tenia hilos mas delgados de lo común y estos se volvieron contra el una ves mas, enterrándose uno en cada brazo. Sasuke soltó un grito de dolor y callo al suelo.

No me provoques Uchiha, recuerda que no importa que tanto hallas mejorado yo soy mas fuerte que tu. Dijo y se siguió su camino.

Grrrr. Fue lo único que salio de la boca del Uchiha mientras miraba ala que un vez fue su única amiga alejarse echa una fiera. Saco las agujas de sus brazos. Kuso, sigue siendo más fuerte.

0000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente:

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en el puente donde siempre esperaban a su antiguo sensei que llevaba 2 horas de retraso.

Ya estoy arto, siempre hace lo mismo!! Exclamo Naruto.

Ya vasta Naruto, además de que te quejas si no hemos entrenado con Kakashi-sensei en mucho tiempo. Dijo Sakura

Sasuke prefirió no ponerle atención a sus compañeros y puso mas atención a algo que flotaba en el rió. Sasuke no lo pensó 2 veces y se lanzo al rió, empezó a caminar sobre el agua y espero que la corriente arrastrara lo que sea que fuera eso asía el.

Sasuke-kun que estas asiendo? Dijo Sakura. Sasuke volvió al puente con lo que parecía una gabardina negra mojada en sus manos.

Hola chicos. Dijo Kakashi que estaba frente a ellos.

Oiga llego tarde!!. Dijeron juntos Sakura y Naruto

Lo siento pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida. Dijo en forma poética.

Si como no. Volvieron a decir juntos Sakura y Naruto. Kakashi aclaro su garganta y saco una nota que llevaba en el porta shuriken.

Escuchen los 3, Sakura tu no estrenaras con nosotros, en cambio iras a ayudar en el hospital por un mes.

Si. Dijo sakura y enfoco la mirada en lo que sasuke llevaba en las manos. Oye sasuke que es eso?. Sasuke le mostró la gabardina a Sakura y ella la reconoció al instante. Naruto mira esto.

Ee… no es la misma gabardina del sujeto del festival? Dijo Naruto sorprendido

Hablando del festival. Dijo Kakashi y todos se enfocaron en el. Espero que se hallan divertido en el festival porque hoy, Naruto, Sasuke ustedes deben limpiar lo que quedo del festival.

Nani…!!. Grito Naruto y se puso a discutir con su sensei de su "misión" mientras que Sasuke se puso a hablar con Sakura.

Oye Sakura.

Que pasa Sasuke-kun?

Esta gabardina, viste a una chica con ella durante el festival.

A una chica?? Bueno la verdad no se si era una chica porque no le vi la cara. Dijo tratando de recordar. Solo se que es igual a la gabardina de alguien que nos pregunto por ti en el festiva y después desapareció.

Ya veo, con que así se entero que yo estaba aquí. Pensó el Uchiha.

Sasuke. Murmuro Sakura

Bien, será mejor que empecemos de una vez. Dijo Kakashi con Naruto a su lado ya por fin resignado.

00000000000000000000

Ya en dirección al primer lugar que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían que limpiar Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a la prenda que había encontrado. De ves en cuando se podía ver a Sasuke con una leve sonrisa o se le podía ver estrujando la gabardina.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda el dueño estaba afuera barriendo su negocio y les pidió a Sasuke y a Naruto que entraran para que comenzaran a limpiar desde adentro, pero cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, en el lugar se encontraba alguien que no pensaban encontrarse.

Arigato por su compra, vuelva pronto. Le dijo la cajera a una chica de largo cabello negro que llevaba una especie de kimono rosa con negro. Ella le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho.

Sasuke tenía una mirada de odio y la joven igual. Naruto los miraba confundido. Sasuke apretó la gabardina en su puño y la chica se dio cuenta de eso.

Podrías devolverme mi gabardina, Sasuke. Dijo Tsuku

_Su gabardina? Quiere decir que esta chica_. Pensó mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada. _Ella es… ella es la rara de anoche?_ Naruto tenia cara de impresión y al mismo tiempo cara de tonto.

Debes de dejar de ser tan descuidada. Dijo lanzándole la gabardina algo húmeda. Tenía una sonrisa de superioridad que después cambio. Tsuku no le respondió solo le paso de lado y salio de la tienda.

La conoces? Pregunto el rubio Uzumaki.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Dijo y se adentro más en la tienda. _Esa niña, si sigue aquí me puede meter en problemas_. Pensaba Sasuke.

00000000000000000000

Naruto esta afuera del negocio terminando de barrer junto con Sasuke, los 2 están muy callados y Naruto no soporta tanto silencio así que decide preguntarle sobre lo que paso hace una hora en la tienda.

Oye Sasuke?

Que quieres dobe? Dice fastidiado

Quien era la chica a la que le diste la gabardina?

No tengo porque explicarte cosas que no te importan

Baka. Murmura Naruto

Te escuche usuratonkashi.

Escuchen. Dice tu sensei que aparece en una cortina de humo. Dejaremos esta misión inconclusa. Naruto pone de cara de confundido. Regresen a casa, ya que en 2 horas deben estar en la oficina de la hokage.

Y para que debemos estar allí?. Pregunto Sasuke.

Sasuke tu mas que nadie debe estar allí. Respondió Kakashi. Los veré en 2 horas. Y el jounin desapareció.

000000000000000000000

En la oficina de la hokage se encontraban 15 ninjas reunidos esperado que les explicaran la razón por la que estaban todos hay.

La puerta se abrió y entro la godaime junto con Shisune tras de ella con una libreta en sus manos.

Ya están todos aquí Tsunade-sama. Dijo Shizune y la godaime asiente con la cabeza.

Bien, algunos ya saben porque estamos aquí. Dijo Tsunade sentándose en su silla frente a su escritorio. Pero la mayoría no lo sabe así que seré breve y diré la razon de que estemos aquí.

En la habitación había mucho silencio, todo estaba muy tranquilo, todos esperaban ansiosos la noticia de la hokage para volver a sus vidas.

Como todos sabemos que akatsuki a estado atacando varias aldeas ocultas en el último año. Dijo con la mirada baja la godaime. Y no a dejado rastro de lo que hace, pero hemos descubierto lo que planea.

Después de un tiempo explicando lo que sucedió todos salen de la oficina algo impactados por lo que descubrieron.

Sakura se acerca a Naruto y le dice algo al oído, y este asiente con la cabeza. Naruto junto con Sakura se acercan a Sasuke que estaba apunto de irse a su casa.

Oye Sasuke-kun. Grita Sakura para llamar su atención antes de que se valla

Que quieren?

Vamos a ir a comer ramen, quieres venir? Dijo Naruto con las manos tras la cabeza. Sasuke se queda callado.

Te aria bien distraerte un poco. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Y que dices, vienes?

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Tengo otro asunto pendiente. Dijo mientras se alejaba muy pensativo.

Esta bien. Dijo Sakura pero Sasuke no la escucho, Sakura estaba algo preocupada por su amigo que había estado extraño desde que encontró la gabardina.

Sakura-chan, vamos. Dijo el rubio que había invitado a sus amigos Kiba, Shino y Hinata a ir con ellos

Hai Naruto. Todos tomaron rumbo al Ichiraku ramen. Sakura estaba algo preocupada por Sasuke, desde que Tsunade-sama le dijo de qué se trataba la reunión, temía como pudiera reaccionar Sasuke.

000000000000000000000

Bueno es el primer capitulo

Si ya lo habian leido se dieron cuenta d los pekeños cambios

Y si no les gustaron háganme lo saber


	2. una invitada

Cáp. 2: Una invitada.

Sasuke había salido de la oficina de la hokage con muchas dudas y sabía que en ese momento solo alguien en toda la aldea podía ayudarlo. Sasuke iba en camino al rió, no le faltaba mucho pero de repente decidió detenerse y tomo otro camino que iba asía su casa.

Al llegara a su casa Sasuke fue a su habitación, reviso uno de sus cajones y saco una pequeña caja, en ella estaba lo que parecía ser un pañuelo con algo envuelto en el. Sasuke tomo la caja y salio de su casa.

Mas tarde en su camino se encontró con Sakura quien venia del ichiraku ramen.

Sasuke-kun. Murmuro la pelirosa, estaba sorprendida de ver a su amigo hay. Sasuke se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ella, pero solo por unos pocos segundos y siguió su camino. Sakura no estaba sorprendida de su actitud ya que el siempre la ignoraba por eso ella se resigno a la idea de que Sasuke nunca seria para ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya en el rió, Sasuke lo sigue en dirección opuesta a la corriente. Camina por aproximadamente 30 min sin encontrar lo que busca. Por fin a lo lejos se observa humo y se dirige asía el. Cuando llega el lugar estaba solo. Solo hay una fogata y una gabardina secándose junto a ella, Sasuke decidió quedarse a esperar a su "amiga". No paso mucho tiempo antes de ella apareciera.

Vaya no esperaba verte aquí. Dijo Tsuku completamente mojada de la cabeza a los pies.

No pienses que vine a disculparme.

Lo se, tu no eres de los que se disculpan. Dijo exprimiendo su cabello. Sasuke se levanto del suelo y se puso frente a Tsuku.

Que sabes sobre los planes de akatsuki? Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Tsuku.

000000000000000000000000000000000

En el puesto ichiraku ya solo quedaban 3 ninjas de los 5 que habían sido invitados. Sakura había decidido irse a descansar para estar lista para su turno temprano en el hospital y a Shino se le había hecho tarde para llegar a un compromiso con su clan. Estaban Hinata, Naruto y Kiba, a pesar de que Hinata también tenia el primer turno en el hospital prefirió quedarse con sus amigos.

Otro tazón de ramen…!! Gritaba Naruto que ya iba por su 5 plato

Naruto, no crees que ya es suficiente. Dijo Kiba. No es así Hinata?. Tratando de hacer que Hinata hablara.

Hai. Murmuro Hinata que seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de siempre que no podía confesar sus sentimientos. Desde que Naruto volvió no había podido pasar tiempo con el como ella quería, le gustaría pasar mas tiempo con el pero ella tenia que estar en el hospital y el tenia su entrenamiento.

Pero de que están hablando los 2, si solo llevo 3 tazones. En eso le sirvieron otro tazón.

Naruto-kun…mmm este es tu 5° tazón. Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos, pero Naruto no le puso atención, prefirió concentrarse en su plato.

Déjalo Hinata, el nunca va a aprender. Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru y este movió la cabeza en señal de razón. Hinata agacho su cabeza, ella sabia que Naruto casi nunca le ponía atención.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

La pregunta de Sasuke tomo por sorpresa a Tsuku. No esperaba que fuera a preguntar sobre algo como lo era akatsuki.

Porque me preguntas eso? sabes bien que yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Pregunto algo confundida antes de sentarse en una gran roca tras ella.

Pensé que sabrías algo de ellos. Recargándose en un árbol observando todo a su alrededor. O al menos… sasuke volvió a sentarse cerca un árbol antes de ser interrumpido.

Lamento no serte útil en eso. Tsuku comenzó a recoger su cabello. Y… se podría saber porque quieres saber de ellos? Puso una liga en su boca para poder sujetar su cabello.

Hay algo que debo averiguar para proteger algo. Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Toma. Dijo y lanzo una caja a las manos de Tsuku.

Que es esto?. Murmuro y abrió la caja en ella encontró un pañuelo. _Un pañuelo_. Pensó. encontró una flauta. Suspiro de asombro. Es mi flauta, pero creí que la había perdido. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a tocarla.

La dejaste en tu habitación, tienes que dejar de ser tan descuidada.

Arigato, cuando me di cuenta de que no la tenía entre en pánico. Sasuke solo la observaba y escuchaba cada palabra de la chica. Tú sabes lo importante que es para mí, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que la hayas guardado. Termino mirándolo con dulzura y con una tierna sonrisa.

Lo se, por eso la guarde. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y no le gusto como era su campamento, bueno en realidad a el no le gustaba ninguna especie de campamento ya que no le gustaba tener que acampar desde que estuvo en el bosque de la muerte. Tsuku se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke estaba asiendo.

Lo se, a ti no te gusta, pero a mi si. Dijo muy segura de si misma y rompiendo la concentración del Uchiha. Además no podría estar mucho tiempo encerrada en una casa y tú lo sabes.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno ya es hora de que yo también me vaya. Dijo Kiba levantándose de su lugar

Espera un momento, y porque te vas? Aun es muy temprano. Dijo un Naruto que tenia la cara manchada con unos pocos y pequeños pedazos de ramen.

Estoy cansado, además de que te quejas aun esta Hinata aquí. Volteo a ver a Hinata que cuando esta se dio cuenta que sus amigos la observaban se ruborizo. Estoy seguro de que podrán hacerse compañía. Sayonara. Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y dejar a sus 2 amigos solos.

Hinata solo quedamos tú y yo. Dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki y se cambio de lugar para poder estar cerca de su amiga. Hinata se sonrojo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y Naruto pudo notarlo. Oye te sientes bien? Estas muy roja. Puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica para ver si tenía fiebre, pero Hinata no dijo nada. No tienes fiebre, estas bien?

Si – Naaruto-kun. Dijo moviendo su cabeza para que no viera su cara roja. Estoy bien murmuro, pero Naruto pudo escucharlo.

Que bien. Dijo sonriéndole. Bueno quieres otro tazón de ramen?. Ella asintió con la cabeza y levanto un poco más la cara. Que bien. 2 tazones más!! Grito el rubio. Hinata estaba sonriendo aunque solo era una leve sonrisa, ella estaba realmente feliz. Estaba nerviosa por quedarse con Naruto pero ahora estaba muy feliz.

000000000000000000000000000000

Era una zona muy alejada de la aldea y no era muy segura para quedarse y menos para un campamento. A pesar de todo eso Tsuku lo encontró el lugar perfecto para quedarse por un corto tiempo o si tenía suerte, para quedarse a hay permanentemente.

Ambos estaban sentados junto a la fogata y comiendo unas bolas de arroz que Tsuku había preparado hace pocos minutos y un poco de te. Ninguno había dicho absolutamente nada a pesar de que la mente de los 2 estaba llena de dudas: porque Tsuku estaba en Konoha? que quería Sasuke saber sobre akatsuki?

Sasuke. Fue lo que rompió el silencio entre los 2. Escucha yo… Tsuku no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke la interrumpió.

Porque? Fue lo único que salio de la boca del Uchiha, su cara no podía verse bien por la oscuridad. Tsuku sabia perfectamente de que estaba hablando pero no sabia que responderle. Ambos guardaron silencio por poco tiempo y solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de la leve brisa de la noche.

Sasuke, se que no fue correcto lo que hice, se que tu necesitabas a alguien en ese momento y yo… Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de superioridad que fue seguida por una risa.

No te pedí que me dieras un sermón, sino una explicación de tu "error".

Supongo que ya no hay motivo para no decirte la verdad. Tsuku dejo a un lado su te y vio a Sasuke directamente a los ojos. Solo diré que lo hice tanto por mi bien, que por el tuyo. Sasuke no comprendía sus palabras.

Nani?

Me fui para no entrometerme más en tu camino. Se puso en pie y fue camino al rió. Si me entrometía mas en tu entrenamiento me podía ir muy mal y… a ti también. Sasuke comenzó a seguirla y presto mucha atención a sus palabras.

No entiendo de qué me hablas, explícate. Ambos llegaron al rió y Tsuku saco un kunai que llevaba con ella. _Un kunai, pero ella no utiliza kunais_. Pensaba Sasuke.

Lo recuerdas? Este es el kunai que me lanzaste cuando entrenamos en el lago. Sasuke comenzaba a recordar. Por tu cara diría que si lo recuerdas, después de eso se me ordeno no volver a acercarme a ti o me iría muy mal.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la reunión que tuvieron con la hokage y tanto Naruto como Hinata ya tenían que despedirse. Ambos estaban por salir del puesto.

Hinata ya es tarde, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa. Dijo Naruto. Hinata al oírlo se sonroja al mismo tiempo que puso una sonrisa de asombro.

mmm… esta bien. Murmuro la chica. Empezaron a caminar asía a su casa, ambos estaban muy callados asta que llegaron a la casa de Hinata.

Bueno llegamos. Dijo con las manos tras la cabeza el rubio

Arigato Naruto-kun. Dijo una sonrojadísima Hinata que no cabía en si de la felicidad. Me divertí muchas gracias por invitarme.

Oye esta vez no tartamudeaste. Dijo asombrado Naruto

Mmm… bueno… yo…

Me agrada cuando no tartamudeas. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Bueno nos vemos luego Hinata sayonara

Sayonara Naruto-kun. Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el la escuchara. Naruto ya se había alejado un poco pero no antes de levantar su brazo en modo de despedida. _Arigato Naruto-kun_. Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Hinata

00000000000000000000000000

Vaya esta noche estuvo divertida. Decía el Uzumaki para si mismo en las desoladas calles de Konoha. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, Naruto pudo ver a Sasuke yendo asía su casa, pero no iba solo.

_Ese es Sasuke?_ Pensaba, se acerco un poco mas para confirmar sus sospechas. _Si es Sasuke, pero quien es ella. Acaso será… si es, es la de la tienda_. Pensaba Naruto. _Pero que esta asiendo con ella?_

Naruto decidió seguirlos esperando que no se dieran cuenta. Cuando por fin se detuvieron Naruto se escondió en un callejón. Tanto Sasuke como Tsuku voltearon para ver quien era pero no había nadie así que no le dieron importancia.

A donde irán esos 2. En eso Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba una mochila y después de seguirlos por un buen rato por fin se detuvieron. Nani pero este es el barrio Uchiha y solo Sasuke vive aquí. En eso Naruto ve que ambos se detienen frente a la casa de Sasuke.

Ya vasta!!. Exclamo Sasuke detrás del rubio. Naruto se sorprendió de ver a ambos tras el que callo al suelo. Sigues siendo malo para espiar.

Con que este es Naruto. Dijo Tsuku inclinándose para ayudar a Naruto con una sonrisa dulce. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Naruto no podía creerlo era ella la misma chica que estaba en la tienda, la misma del festival y de cerca, antes no había podido verla bien pero, desde que le vio la cara en la tienda le había parecido bonita y ahora que la vio de cerca le parecía a un mas bonita. Naruto se había puesto levemente rojo.

Naruto deja de estar como idita en el suelo y levántate. Decía Sasuke a su amigo que no se había recuperado de la impresión. Naruto se levanto en cuanto se dio cuenta de su situación y arreglo su ropa. Tsuku soltó una pequeña risa. Naruto ella es Tsuku.

Bueno en realidad es Tsukumo pero puedes decirme Tsuku si quieres.

Entonces Tsuku será. Dijo con una sonrisa y se rasco la cabeza algo apenado

Dime Naruto, porque nos estabas espiando?. Dijo Sasuke matando con la mirada al rubio.

Solo se me hizo raro que estuvieras caminando a estas horas de la noche solo, con alguien que paresias odiar en la tarde y mas raro aun que fueran a tu casa. Dijo Naruto sin quitarle los ojos de enzima a Sasuke.

Baka, en que demonios piensas. Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza por todo lo que pensó. Escúchame bien dobe, ella es solo una vieja amiga que viene a mi casa por que le ofrecí que se quedara asta que encontrara otro lugar para quedarse. Sasuke fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

Estaba bien no tienes porque enojarte. Dijo Naruto

Naruto creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que se enoje más. Le dijo Tsuku al oído a su nuevo amigo.

Talvez tengas razón Tsuku. Viendo a su amigo furioso

Bien nos vemos mañana, te párese? Dijo Tsuku con sonriéndole dulcemente a Naruto

hai. Dijo por última vez a su amigo y decidió irse. Sayonara. Naruto se fue muy rápido, no quería imaginarse lo que era capas Sasuke de hacer si se quedaba.

Con que Naruto

Si Naruto ese usuratonkashi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Esta es tu habitación. Dijo sasuke cuando abrió una puerta que daba asía una habitación muy amplia y con su propio baño.

Arigato Sasuke, no te preocupes no me quedare mucho tiempo. Sasuke no dijo nada solo entro a la habitación y abrió un armario vació.

Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí. Sasuke se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta con intención de salir. Que descanses. Y cerró la puerta.

Tu también. Dijo sabiendo que el no la escuchaba.

000000000000000000000000000000

El segundo episodio nn

Arigato por sus comentarios


	3. viejas heridas y nuevos encuentros

**Cap 3.- viejas heridas y nuevos encuentros**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Tsuku llego a la aldea y también ese era el tiempo que ella llevaba en la casa de Sasuke. Tsuku estaba encantada de vivir en una casa como la de Sasuke, a pesar de que Sasuke no sabia muy bien como hacer el aseo ni otras tareas del hogar, se podría decir que Tsuku le pagaba la renta de la habitación ayudándole en las labores de la casa.

En ese tiempo, Sasuke, Naruto y Tsuku se habían reunido varias veces para comer, conversar o mostrarle a Tsuku la aldea y cada vez que ella descubría algo nuevo de la ella quedaba fascinada y convencida de que ese era el lugar para ella. Sasuke le había advertido a Naruto que no le dijera a nadie sobre Tsuku y mucho menos decirle a alguien vivía en la misma casa que el, asta que ella decidiera si quería quedarse en la aldea.

Tsuku cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Sasuke hace un tiempo de entrenarlo en mil jutsu que fue en lo que ella había sido entrenada desde los 7 años. Ambos entrenaban en el bosque durante la noche, de vez en cuando en compañía de Naruto que también se dedicaba a aprender tanto como le fuera posible.

0000000000

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en una especie de consultorio en el hospital de Konoha, esperando a Sakura. Era la quinta vez en la semana que iban a buscarla para que curara las heridas de Sasuke, pero esta vez la herida era mas grave que los rasguños que le curo antes. Esta vez era una herida en la espalda que no le dejo continuar con su entrenamiento.

Oye Sasuke. Preguntaba Naruto mirando por la ventana.

Que quieres Naruto? fríamente como de costumbre.

Esto te lo hizo Tsuku-chan, verdad. Quitando su atención de la ventana y poniendo más atención a su compañero esperando una respuesta. Pero antes de poder responder, Sakura entro en la habitación.

Bueno Sasuke, ya conoces la rutina, quítate la camiseta. Este obedeció sin darle mucha importancia. Al quitársela revelo 6 marcas en línea recta desde el cuello hasta bajar por la espalda. Pero que es estoy? Dijo Sakura asombrada de dichas marcas. pero, como te hiciste esto Sasuke? Sasuke se quedo un momento callado antes de responder.

Flash back.

Era de noche, el viento soplaba, era una brisa muy agradable para animar un combate de practica entre Sasuke y Tsuku, el combate había iniciado hace 10 min. y ninguno de los 2 se daría por vencido.

_Katon housenka no jutsu_. Sasuke dirigió su ataque contra ella quien estaba sobre el agua, sin embargo el jutsu de Sasuke hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. El impacto hizo que el agua mojara a Sasuke y todo a su alrededor.

_Eso fue demasiado fácil_. Pensaba el Uchiha. _Debe estar tramando algo_. En eso Tsuku sale del agua con 2 clones de agua acompañándola, los clones tenían agujas. Al darse cuenta de eso Sasuke trato de moverse pero Tsuku se le adelanto e hizo varias posiciones de manos y el agua que rodeando los pies de Sasuke se congelo evitando que este escapara. Kuso, no puedo moverme. Sasuke inicio a hacer el katon goukakyuu no jutsu.

Eso no te funcionara, lo único que lograras será quemarte. Dijo Tsuku que se dirigía corriendo sobre el agua hacia el con agujas en las manos, las lanzo pero no con la intención de darle a Sasuke. Pero este al no darse cuenta de que las agujas iban sobre el, no hacia el, enfoca su chakra en sus pies y logra romper el hielo. Sasuke salto y dio media vuelta, creyendo que las había esquivado pero después pudo sentir las mismas agujas en su espalda. Un grito de dolor fue lo que se escucho del Uchiha antes de caer al suelo.

Sasuke!! Grito Tsukumo y fue corriendo a ayudar a su amigo. Déjame ayudarte Sasuke. Le quito las 6 agujas que estaban en su espalda. Será mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento asta aquí. Ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse. Vamos tengo que curarte la espalda antes de que algo mas pase.

Fin del flash back.

Es solo una vieja herida, no tiene importancia. Sasuke volteo a ver por la ventana tratando de evitar lo más que pudiera las preguntas de Sakura. Pero eso no funciono.

Pero esta herida parase que te la hiciste hace poco tiempo. Sakura comienza a emanar chakra de sus manos y cura la espalda de Sasuke. Como te la hiciste? No creo que te la allá hecho Naruto o Kakashi-sensei. Dijo curando la espalda de Sasuke. _No, esta herida no fue hecha por alguno de ellos._ Pensaba Sakura

Esta herida me la hice en uno de mis viajes en compañía de Karin. Sakura reacciono a ese nombre. Ese nombre, esa maldita, esa zorra. Sasuke sabia que a Sakura no le caía nada bien Karin así que supuso que hablando de ella dejaría de hacer preguntas.

Quieres decir que fue "ella" quien te hizo esto, sasuke? Dijo Naruto obviamente refiriéndose a Tsuku. Sasuke no respondió, solo movió su cabeza y giro hacia la ventana. Vaya esa niña si que es fuerte. Poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza. _Tsuku-chan es muy fuerte, creo que demasiado_. Pensaba el rubio

Sakura trataba de ignorar la conversación de sus amigos pero no puedo ocultar el hecho de que ardía de rabia por dentro. No podía olvidar lo que esa zorra le había dicho hace casi 1 año atrás; la había insultado y le echo en cara el hecho de que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Sasuke incluso mas de lo necesario, le dijo que el le había dado su palabra de _reconstruir su clan con ella a cambio de que lo ayudara a vencer a Itachi_

Oye sasuke tu pasabas mucho tiempo con Tsu… Karin verdad. Dijo Naruto corrigiendo rápidamente su error. Sakura noto el error de Naruto y puso atención a sus palabras.

Se podría decir que si. Porque?. Dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado de las preguntas de Naruto, no podía haber elegido mejor momento que ese para preguntarle sobre su vida y la de Tsuku. Naruto se acerco un poco a Sasuke y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

Y nunca quisiste acostarte con ella? Pregunto el Uzumaki con una cara de pervertido. Pero la respuesta no fue la esperada, solo fue un grito de dolor seguido por el cuerpo del Uchiha cayendo desmayado asía los brazos de Sakura.

Sasuke, sasuke… repetía Sakura preocupada por Sasuke.

Sakura-chan que le paso a Sasuke? Preguntaba Naruto sintiéndose algo culpable de lo que había pasado con el.

No lo se. Sakura seguía repitiendo el nombre del Uchiha, pero este no reaccionaba. Llamare a Tsunade-sama. Sakura sale corriendo de la habitación, llamando la atención de todos en los pasillos. En el pasillo se encontraba Hinata atendiendo a un paciente.

Sakura-san pasa algo?!. Grito Hinata pero la pilirosa no pudo oírla. Hinata decidió no darle importancia y siguió con su trabajo. Después de casi media hora desde que vio por última vez a Sakura, una enfermera entro en la habitación donde ella estaba y le dijo que se encargara del paciente de Sakura.

0000000000000000000

Vamos Sasuke reacciona. Decía Naruto a su aun inconsciente amigo. Si esto fue por lo que dije, lo siento. Naruto no se daba cuenta que desde la puerta lo estaba observando una sorprendida Hinata. Ella no se esperaba encontrarse con Naruto y mucho menos con Sasuke desmayado.

Na-naruto. Dijo Hinata para llamar la atención del rubio, lo cual funciono. Naruto miro a la chica y se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata, que bueno que estas aquí. Dijo con una sonrisa aun en su rostro. Naruto se acerco a la chica. Hinata se sonrojo un poco pero mantuvo la cordura a pesar de tener al Uzumaki tan cerca de ella. Veras… Sasuke lleva como una hora desmayado.

Esta…bien…y-yo lo revisare. Hinata empezó a caminar asía Sasuke pero este comenzó a despertar. Sa-sasuke, estas bien?

Oye dobe nos tenias muy preocupados a Sakura-chan y a mi…!! Naruto continuaba gritándole a Sasuke pero este paresia no importarle en lo más mínimo.

_Que fue lo que paso? lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar hablando con Naruto y después…_pensaba Sasuke sin prestarle atención a nada en particular. De repente sintió una punzada en el cuello justo en la marca de maldición. _Nani? Que me pasa?._ La voz de Naruto seguía oyéndose en la habitación como insultaba a Sasuke.

Eres un…

Naruto, ve a buscar a Tsuku rápido!!. Exclamo Sasuke como si se hubiera olvidado que no debía hablar de ella. Naruto esta confundido por las palabras del Uchiha.

Tsuku-chan? para que?

No hagas preguntas y ve a buscarla rápido. En ese momento el dolor en su cuello se volvió mas intenso que no puso evitar soltar un grito.

Es-esta bien. Iré a buscarla. Se escucho una alarma en la habitación. Resulto ser la alarma del reloj de Hinata. Que es eso Hinata?. Dijo Naruto mirando a la chica igual que lo estaba asiendo Sasuke.

Es…mi alarma…. Decía la Hyuuga mientras apagaba su alarma. Para el… el final de… mi turno. Sasuke no le dio la menor importancia, pero Naruto se quedo pensativo por un momento antes de dar muestras de que tenia una idea.

Entonces podemos ir juntos, que te párese la idea? Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa.

Etto…yo…mmm

Espera un momento dobe, acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije o tengo que repetírtelo. Dijo Sasuke con la mirada en el rubio de ojos azules.

Claro que lo recuerdo, pero pense que…

Olvida lo que hallas pensado y ve pronto a buscarla!!. Grito Sasuke a Naruto que no soporto y se acerco a su amigo-rival y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Si había algo que Naruto no podía soportar era que le dieran ordenes.

Escúchame bien baka, no voy a ir asta que me des una buena razón por la que Hinata no puede acompañarme. Dijo Naruto con voz firme. Sasuke no pudo responder a eso, solo se quedo viendo a Naruto con desprecio por un momento hasta voltear a ver a Hinata.

Escucha Hinata. La joven miro a Sasuke con algo de miedo. Lo que Naruto va a explicarte no se lo debes de contar a nadie. Entendido? Hinata, como era su hábito se cubrió la boca con el dedo. Esta asintió y no dijo nada más.

Esta bien, vamonos Hinata. Naruto tomo del brazo a Hinata se la llevo corriendo de la habitación. Sasuke solo se quedo observando la puerta antes de pasar su atención a la ventana.

_Gomenasai Tsuku, pero no quiero tener que me mentirle a alguien mas. _Pensaba el Uchiha con su mirada aun puesta en la ventana. _Además no puedo decir la verdad, no seria bueno para mi, ni para ti._

000000000000000000

Ambos se dirigían al barrio Uchiha. Hinata solo seguía a Naruto ya que no tenía idea de a quien buscaban ni para que. Al estar ya en el barrio Uchiha se podía escuchar la melodía de una flauta. Cuando estaban frente a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Tenía razón, ella esta aquí. Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata. Hinata. Llamo Naruto a la kunoichi a su lado

Si? Naruto.

Escuchas esa flauta?. Hinata asintió. Pues la esta tocando una chica que esta dentro de la casa de Sasuke.

Pero… el vive solo… no es así?.Hinata esta vez no pudo evitar tartamudear por la solo idea de que Sasuke vivía con alguien, y mas con un a chica, los dos solos en su casa.

Ase como 3 semanas que ellos viven juntos. Naruto se sentó en el suelo. Creo que tu también deberías sentarte, ya que no soy muy bueno para dar explicaciones, jajaaa. Hinata se sentó a su lado y ambos estuvieron hablando por un buen rato.

00000000000000000000

En el jardín de la casa estaba Tsuku tirada en el pasto disfrutando del clima que había ese día. No tenia que entrenar asta que Sasuke regresara a casa y ella sabia que nadie la molestaría ya que solo Sasuke y Naruto sabían que ella estaba hay, así que no tenia de que preocuparse. Un gato blanco apareció en el jardín y se acerco a ella.

Konichiwa. Le dedico una tierna sonrisa y lo acaricio con una mano, mientras en la otra mano tenia la flauta que Sasuke le había regresado. El gato se acorruco junto a ella y otra caricia por parte de ella no se hizo esperar. Pero de un momento a otro su atención se dirigió a la flauta en su mano.

_Oniisan_. Era lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven de larga cabellera negra. Pero se vio interrumpida por la sorpresa de oír a alguien llamando a la puerta. Tsukumo se levanto, y antes de que el gato se fuera lo tomo en brazos. Que extraño no es normal que alguien venga a esta hora. Dijo acariciando al gato.

La puerta volvió a escucharse pero esta vez también se escucho la voz de un joven que Tsuku reconocido al instante.

Hey…!! Tsuku-chan soy yo, Naruto vengo con una amiga!!. Gritaba el rubio ala puerta asta que esta abrió.

Konichiwa Naruto-san. Ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa lo cual no le agrado mucho a Hinata. Hinata tampoco paso por alto la notable belleza de Tsukumo; esa larga cabellera negra, esos ojos marrones, esa tez blanca, esa dulce sonrisa. No podía negar el hecho de era muy hermosa.

Hola Tsuku-chan. También con una sonrisa. Ella es Hinata, es también es amiga de Sasuke. Señalando a Hinata y esta se inclina un poco.

Es una placer conocerte. Se acerco a la chica y le da la mano. Y a que se debe el honor de su visita, no es normal que reciba visitas cuando Sasuke no esta.

Es que Sasuke… Naruto bajo la cabeza, aun se sentía culpable por lo de su amigo. Sasuke esta en hospital y nos pidió que te viniéramos a buscarte. Los ojos de Tsuku se abrieron como platos y soltó al gato que tenia en brazos. Tsuku-chan…

00000000000000000

Sakura entro en el consultorio, y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Sasuke consiente en la cama. Sasuke puso una cara de sorpresa, ya que no había pensado en la posibilidad de Sakura volviera. Tenia que pensar en algo antes de que Tsuku llegara.

Como te sientes Sasuke-kun? Dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke con una sonrisa y un poco mas aliviada.

Estoy… Sasuke nunca termino esa oración porque de repente entro alguien en la habitación. Sasuke se quedo helado al ver a esas personas entrar. Tsu…Tsu…

Veo que estas bien, me dijeron que te desmayaste de repente. Ella se acerco a Sasuke y lo tomo de la mano y le midió el pulso. Párese que estas bien. Sakura para que me as hecho venir si el esta bien? Dijo Tsunade-sama con Shizune tras ella.

Gomen Tsunade-sama, pero hace un momento Sasuke estaba muy mal y no sabia que hacer. Dijo Sakura disculpándose con la godaime por su error. En eso aparéese una enfermera en la habitación. Disculpen, Sakura se le necesita en la habitación 16 es urgente.

Hai. Sakura sale de la habitación y deja a Sasuke solo con la godaime y su asistente.

Ahora Sasuke. Dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose al muchacho en la cama. Sakura me dijo que tenías una herida extraña en la espalda, me permites verla. Sasuke se negó a mostrársela. Es una orden. Sasuke no tuvo otra opción mas que mostrarle la herida en su espalda y al verla Tsunade quedo igual de sorprendida que Sakura. _Sakura tenía razón. _Pensó Tsunade.

Shizune, pásame unas vendas. Dijo Tsunade y su asistente de inmediato obedeció. Tsunade cubrió las marcas en la espalda de Sasuke. Dime Sasuke, quien te hizo estas heridas?

Es una vieja herida abierta, es todo. Dijo sin mirar a la hokage. Y esta obviamente no le creyó.

Sasuke, te deje regresar, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas toda mi confianza. Dijo la godaime. Así que no me hagas desconfiar más de ti y dime quien te hizo esto. Sasuke se quedo callado. Ahora que podía decir? No podía decir quien había sido la causante de esto?.

Fui yo. Fue lo que se escucho en la habitación. Resulta que en ese momento llego Naruto junto con Hinata y Tsukumo.

Quien eres tu?.Dijo Tsunade con la vista puesta en la chica de ojos marrones.

Mi nombre es Nagami Tsukumo, hokage-sama. Tsuku se inclino en señal de respeto. Y yo fui la causante de la herida de Sasuke. Tsunade empezó a examinar a la chica, dio vueltas a su alrededor y una que otra vez se detuvo a observarla.

Dime Tsukumo, eres un ninja? Pregunto Tsunade. Esa pregunta dejo congelada a Tsuku al igual que a Sasuke y a Naruto. Ella tardo un poco en contestar, se negaba a aceptar su realidad.

No, no lo soy. Dijo con la cabeza bajo por la vergüenza.

No eres de esta aldea, verdad?

No, no lo soy

De que aldea vienes?

De ninguna, soy del país de las olas y como usted sabe hay no hay necesidad de una aldea oculta. Ya con la cabeza en alto.

Si de donde vienes no hay una academia ninja, como es que pudiste causarle esta clase de heridas a Sasuke? Pregunto la hokage.

Eso es porque yo no entrene en una academia ninja. Dijo Tsuku muy segura de si misma. Yo e viajado desde los seis años y e aprendido varios jutsus a lo largo de mi vida asta el punto de considerarme una especialista en mil jutsu. Esto responde su pregunta godaime-sama?

Estoy impresionada. Dijo sonriendo. Sin duda debes ser muy buena para dejar esta clase de heridas a alguien como Sasuke.

Disculpe Tsunade-sama. Dijo Shizune. Debemos irnos, usted tiene una reunión en una hora.

Esta bien. Dijo molesta Tsunade y salio de la habitación junto con Shizune. _Con que Nagami Tsukumo, seria interesante saber más de ella, perece ser una joven muy fuerte._

00000000000000000000

Ya en la habitación (después de que se fue Tsunade-sama y Shizune). Tsuku suelta un suspiro de alivio y se acerca a Sasuke lentamente.

Sasuke. Dijo Tsukumo antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke. Baka, ahora ves porque te dije que no debías ir a entrenar!!. Tsuku le gritaba a Sasuke.

Para empezar esto no habría pasado si tú me hubieras curado bien!! Ambos se estaban gritando. Naruto y Hinata los veían con cara de espanto, en especial Hinata que ella había conocido a una Tsukumo muy tierna y tranquila.

_Estos dos me asustan. _Pensaba Naruto que casi nunca veía a Tsuku y a Sasuke pelear y gritarse así, ya que no quería verlos era un espectáculo que lo aterraba.

Ya vasta de esto. Dijo Sasuke dejando de lado a Tsuku. Solo te llame traer para que me dijeras que fue lo que me paso, por que me desmaye de repente? Y porque mi marca reacciono? Tsuku se quedo callada por unos pocos segundos.

Déjame ver tu herida. Dijo Tsuku ya un poco mas tranquila

Que.

Que me dejes revisar tu herida. Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que mostrar por tercera vez su espalda. Tsuku comenzó a quitarle las vendas a Sasuke. Cuando por fin lo logro se quedo examinando las marcas de Sasuke. Mmm… ya veo.

De que hablas? Dijo Sasuke

Hinata-san, Naruto-san, pueden dejarnos solos un momento? Dijo Tsuku con un tono tierno. Ambos shinobis se miraron por un momento antes de exceder. Ya que tanto Naruto como Hinata se fueron, Tsuku cerró la puerta.

Ahora, dime Sasuke. Dijo Tsuku caminando hacia el muchacho. La persona que te curo estaba enojada o algo así?

_Y nunca quisiste acostarte con ella?. _Las palabras de Naruto resonaban en la cabeza de Sasuke. Se podría decir que si. Dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia. Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Cuando un ninja medico cura a alguien normal no pasa nada. Comenzó a hablar Tsuku con un tono firme y a la vez algo frío. Pero… cuando cura a alguien con el sello de maldición, debe tener mucho cuidado.

A que te refieres con eso?

00000000000000000000

Viejas heridas y nuevos encuentros

Este capitulo se me hizo muy largo asi que lo corte un poco y como el sig iba a ser un poco corto desidio agregarle una parte al proximo.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Asi porfavo no se lo pierdan


	4. Una noche en la mansion Hyuuga

grasias por su pasiencia, perdon por tardarme un poco pro aki esta el cap 4.

**Cáp. 4.- Una noche en la mansión Hyuuga**

A que te refieres con eso?

Tsuku estaba volviendo a poner las vendas de Sasuke en su lugar.

Me refiero, a que cuando se cura una herida. Comenzó a hablar Tsuku aun colocando las vendas. Y mas aun, una herida de alguien con el sello, se debe tener un perfecto control, no solo de su chakra, si no también de sus emociones.

…

Si la persona que te esta curando esta demostrando odio, ira, enojo etc.; no solo esta curando, si no que también esta alimentando el sello. Dijo tomado asiento en la silla junto a la cama de Sasuke. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos antes de que uno de los 2 decidiera hablar. Es por eso que no quería que entrenaras hoy.

Sabias que esto pasaría?

Solo hace falta conocerte un poco para adivinar que algo como esto pasaría. Sasuke miraba a la chica con cara de poca confianza.

0000000000000000000

Naruto y Hinata seguían en el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna. Pero una persona rompió el silencio en el lugar.

Naruto, Hinata? Que están asiendo aquí?

Sakura. Dijeron juntos Naruto y Hinata.

Pero porque están los 2 afuera?. Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del consultorio. Naruto al verla acercándose se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

Naruto??. Dijo Sakura el ver a su amigo en su camino.

Sakura-chan, creo que seria mejor que los 3 fuéramos a… Naruto noto la mirada de Sakura y se puso nervioso de lo que pudiera hacer. Sa-sakura-chan

Naruto hazte a un lado. Dijo sakura.

_Naruto_. Pensaba Hinata algo preocupada. Sakura al ver que Naruto no se quitaba, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Sakura tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo quito bruscamente de la puerta. Naruto callo al piso y Hinata fue a ayudarlo. Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasuke en compañía de Tsuku seguía sentada en la misma silla de hace un rato junto a la cama de Sasuke.

Sumimase, no quería molestar. Dijo Sakura al entrar.

Sakura. Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la pelirosa antes de que abandonara la habitación. No tienes porque irte, no interrumpes nada.

_Ella debe ser…_ Pensaba Tsuku al oír el nombre de la pelirosa. Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura, no es así?. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Yo soy Nagami Tsukumo, e oído hablar mucho de ti. Dijo Tsuku con una leve reverencia. Sakura se acerco a Tsuku y le ofreció la mano.

En ese momento entra Naruto algo nervioso en la habitación. Pero se tranquiliza al ver a Tsuku y a Sakura dándose la mano

_Creo que me preocupe por nada. _Pensaba Naruto.

Es un placer conocerte Tsukumo. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida de la misma forma por Tsuku. Sakura dejo de lado a Tsuku por un momento para concentrarse en "su paciente".

Mmm…Sasuke-kun creo que… Dijo Sakura titubeando. Me-me dijo Tsunade-sama que… Sasuke dejo de lado su lavo de ver la ventana y le puso mas atención a su amiga. Me dijo que… tenías que… quedarte aquí esta noche para estar mas seguros de lo que te ocasiono ese desmayo. Sasuke reacciono a esas palabras, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

Gomen Sasuke-kun… pero. Sakura no pudo terminar ya que por segunda vez la misma enfermera de hace unos instantes había regresado a buscar a Sakura.

Sakura-san, se a presentado un problema con su paciente y necesitamos de su ayuda.

En un momento voy. Dijo Sakura. Disculpen en un momento regreso. Sakura deja la habitación y deja solos a los 4 jóvenes.

Supongo que hoy tendré la noche libre, ya que no habrá entrenamiento. Dijo Tsuku

Si crees que vas a pasar la noche encerrada en mi casa, estas muy equivocada. Dijo Sasuke. Tsuku lo miro con cara de confusión. Ya que esta noche tendrás que pasar la noche en otra parte.

Que?! Exclamo Tsuku. Porque?

Porque yo lo digo

Y donde crees que me voy a quedar esta noche?. Sasuke rápido volteo a ver a Hinata y no lo pensó 2 veces en preguntarle.

Hinata, crees que Tsuku se podría quedar en tu casa esta noche?

Bueno emm…si. Dijo Hinata no muy convencida

Hinata la verdad no es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia. Dijo Tsuku.

No, no seria ninguna molestia. Dijo Hinata. Además mi padre y… mi primo no están asi que supongo que esta bien.

Estas segura? Pregunto Tsuku

Hai. Dijo

000000000000000000

Sakura volvió a la habitación solo para avisarles a todos que la hora de visita había terminado y que ya tenían que irse. Sasuke tuvo que irse del consultorio para ser trasladado a una habitación para el solo.

En cuanto a Naruto, Hinata y Tsukumo ellos fueron a comer ramen, como lo había propuesto Naruto. Estuvieron alrededor de 2 horas en el puesto Ichiraku y la noche se hizo presente muy rápido. En poco tiempo se llego el tiempo de despedirse y de que Tsuku conociera la mansión donde iba a pasar la noche.

00000000000000000000

Bienvenida Hinata-sama. Le dijo una sirvienta al entrar a Hinata.

Arigato Kaede-chan. Dijo Hinata a la mujer mayor que la recibió. Ella es Tsukumo y pasara la noche aquí.

Un placer conocerla Tsukumo-san

El placer es mío Kaede-san.

Le preparare una habitación, compermiso. Dijo la señora antes de irse.

Tsuku no dejaba de ver la casa de Hinata, era incluso mas grande que la mansión Uchiha y eso la tenia impresionada.

00000000000000000000

Era de noche y en el bosque se podía observar a un grupo de jounin que estaban en una misión para proteger a los miembros del clan mas prestigiosos de la Hoja.

Neji estas bien? Pregunto el hombre junto a el que respondía al nombre de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Si, porque lo pregunta?. Dijo Neji sin mirar al hombre a su lado y con un sierto tono de odio.

Por nada.

00000000000000000

Wow… dijo Tsuku al ver la cantidad de comida servida en la meza al llegar al gran comedor de la mansión. Cuanta comida.

Itadakimasu. Dijeron las 3 chicas sentadas en la mesa. Pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir palabra alguna, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Y se dejaron ver 2 hombres que tanto Hinata como Hanabi conocían de toda la vida.

Padre. Murmuro Hinata

Padre que pasa? Dijo Hanabi. Creí que volverían en 2 días.

Si, pero la reunión de emergencia resulto ser una tontería. Respondió Neji con su típico tono. Ambos hombres se sentaron a la mesa y Hiashi-sama se dio cuenta de que habia una persona de mas en al mesa.

Se podría saber quien eres tu? Dijo Hiashi-sama. Tsuku no respondió al instante ya que quedo sorprendida por la entrada de ambos.

Gome nasai, mi nombre es Nagami Tsukumo. Asiendo una reverencia. _Este en el padre de Hinata? Vaya la verdad es que si no tuvieran los mismo ojos ni se me habría ocurrido que son familia. _Pensaba

Hinata! Llamo el padre a la hija. Invitaste a alguien en mi ausencia sabes que eso esta prohibido. Dijo el mirando a los ojos a su hija.

Demo…demo…ella…

No quiero oír excusas. De inmediato paso su mirada a su invitada. Dime cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Nagami Tsukumo.

Dime. Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su te que ya estaba hay servido desde que entro en la habitación. Cuantos años tienes?

Emm… bueno yo tengo 15 años. Dijo un poco confundida por la pregunta.

A que quiere llegar con esto Hiachi-sama?. Dijo Neji. Pero el hombre no contesto la pregunta de su sobrino y prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

Eres un ninja?

Bueno en realidad no soy un ninja. Dijo un poco apenada. Pero soy una experta en mil jutsu y… Tsukumo no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por una risa burlona del genio Hyuuga.

Experta en mil jutsu? Como puedes llamarte a ti misma así, si ni siquiera era un shinobi. Dijo Neji.

No necesito una banda en mi cabeza para demostrar que soy o no soy. Dijo Tsuku ante los comentarios del genio. Además, la razón por la que estoy en Konoha es para convertirme en un ninja. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y puedes explicarnos porque no eres un ninja? Dijo Hiachi-sama interrumpiendo la discusión de Neji y Tsuku.

Es que yo soy del País de las olas, y al no haber una academia ninja no he tenido la oportunidad de convertirme en un ninja oficialmente.

Y como llegaste a considerarte experta en mil jutsu?. Esta vez la pregunta fue de Hanabi con un trozo de comida en su tenedor, antes de llegar a su boca.

He viajado desde los 7 años de edad y a lo largo de ello he aprendido varios jutsus de diferentes aldeas. Dijo antes de probar su comida.

Así que te as valido sola?. Dijo Hiachi-sama.

Se podría decir que si.

Debo admitir que es muy emocionante. Dijo Hiachi serrando los ojos por un breve momento antes de enfocar los ojos en los miembros de la familia. Pero ahora debo de decirles algo muy importante a todos.

Hiachi-sama, no creo que deba decirlo ante alguien que no es del clan. Dijo Neji mirando a Tsukumo.

Esta bien Neji, de alguna u otra manera estoy seguro que todo el mundo lo sabrá. Dijo Hiachi

Como quiera.

Escuchen, la razón para ir a esta reunión del consejo fue para hablar del destino del clan. Dijo Hiachi levantándose de su lugar. Con esto me refiero al destino de los próximos representantes del Bouken y Sounken.

_Bouken? Souken?._ Pensaba Tsuku sin entender de lo que el hombre hablaba.

Se a decidido, que tanto Hinata como Neji contraigan matrimonio lo más pronto posible. Hinata se impresiono con esas palabras, tanto que tiro el tenedor de su mano. Por el bien del clan.

Demo…demo porque?. Dijo Hinata asustada.

Se a considerado lo que es mejor para el clan. Dijo Hiachi-sama. Hinata agacho la cabeza, era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. La verdad yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero de debe hacer lo mejor por el clan, así que se les a dado un tiempo para que ustedes mismo elijan a la persona con la que quieren casarse.

Todos en la mesa al oír esas ultimas palabras se presentan mas interesados en la platica del hombre. Incluso Hinata decidió poner más atención.

Tienen hasta cumplir los 18 años. Dijo Hiachi-sama con un tono un poco más alto que antes, indicando que esto era de vital importancia. Si no se an casado antes de que cumplan los 18 años, o al menos haber elegido con quien quieren casarse, el consejo elegirá por ustedes.

El reloj de la habitación sonó. Indicaba que eran las 8 de la noche. Hiachi-sama esta apunto de irse cuando la voz de una de sus hijas interrumpe su camino.

Padre. Dijo Hanabi.

Que pasa Hanabi?

Quería preguntarte siiiii… Tsukumo-san se puede quedar a dormir?. Dijo Hanabi ya que sabía que después de la noticia, su hermana no seria capas de preguntarle a su padre sobre eso.

Hiachi-sama observa por un segundo a la chica antes de dar su autorización.

Hinata. Dijo el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos. Muéstrale en donde puede quedarse. Y el hombre se fue y no se le vio en toda la noche.

0000000000000000000

Hinata habré la puerta corrediza y deja ver una gran habitación muy hermosa.

Esta es tu habitación, ojala que te guste. Dijo Hinata con su típico tono de vez bajo.

Arigato Hinata-san. Dijo Tsuku con una sonrisa que pronto se fue tan rápido como llego al ver la cara de la joven Hyuuga. Emm… Hinata?

Si?

Explícame algo. Dijo sentándose en la cama. a ti no te gusta para nada esta idea del matrimonio, no es así?. Hinata agacho la cabeza y así ella entendió su respuesta. Ya veo.

La verdad estoy algo preocupada por…

Por no poder decirle lo que sientes a Naruto antes de que sea tarde, o me equivoco?. Dijo Tsuku. Hinata se quedo callada al ver que Tsuku ya estaba enterada de lo que pasaba con ella. No te preocupes Hinata, estoy segura de que a Naruto también le gustas. Hinata se sonrojo cuando escucho esas palabras.

No. Te equivocas, a el le gusta Sakura-chan. Dijo algo apenada.

La verdad yo no lo creo, si así fuera, no hubieras sido tu a quien Naruto llevo a la casa de Sasuke para conocerme o si?. Además no creo que Naruto vaya a romper una promesa por cualquiera o me equivoco?.Dijo ella con una sonrisa así la chica.

Bueno supongo que tienes razón.

Que te parece si te ayudo a que pases mas tiempo con el? Dijo Tsuku levantándose de la cama y poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Hinata le sonríe a la joven y guardan silencio. Con esto se sella el trato.

00000000000000000

Ya era más de media noche y el genio del clan Hyuuga no podía coinsiliar el sueño ni por un minuto, tenia "mejores" cosas que pensar que perder el tiempo durmiendo. En eso no solo el sonido de los grillos en el jardín se escuchaba, si no también el sonido de pisadas y la figura de una sombra en la puerta de Neji. Neji al no distinguir quien era, no lo pensó 2 veces, tomo un par de kunais y abrió rápido la puerta con la intención de eliminar a cualquiera que estuviera hay.

Al abrir la puerta se abalanzo sobre quien sea que fuera esa persona.

_Tsukumo. _Pensó el genio al ver a la joven. Neji trato de detenerse pero no pudo. La chica se modio lo mas rápido que puso, pero no logro esquivar de todo el ataque de Neji. Unos cabellos en el piso fue el resultado del ataque apresurado de Neji y un joven aterrizando perfectamente en el pasto.

Neji que te pasa? Estas loco?. Dijo la chica en voz algo baja con miedo de despertar a alguien.

Gomen no me di cuenta de quien era. Dijo Neji en rodilla en el piso por su ataque. Que estas asiendo a estas horas despierta, no se supone que deberías estar dormida?

No se supone que deberías hacer lo mismo, en lugar de atacar a las personas en la oscuridad. Ambos en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para no escucharte.

No puedo dormir.

Pues yo tampoco. Dijo Tsuku sentándose en el pasillo mirando asía el jardín. No puedo dormir, tengo una rutina. Neji no le da importancia y se dirige asía su habitación de nuevo. Al ver esto la joven solo le sonríe. Buenas noches Hyuuga-san. Neji se da media vuelta al ver que la chica planeaba quedarse hay un buen tiempo.

No piensas irte a dormir?

Aun no. Como ya te dije tengo una rutina y no puedo dormirme sin cumplirla.

Como quieras. Neji decidió no entrar en su habitación y se quedo parado al lado de la joven.

Y tu? No piensas dormir?

Ya te dije que no puedo dormir.

Esta bien. Dijo ella antes de que ambos guardaran silencio por unos momentos. Oye Neji?

Emm?

Si tu tampoco puedes dormir, podrías ayudarme con mi rutina? Dijo algo apenada.

Que clase de ayuda? Dijo poniendo su mirada en al chica que seguía sentada.

Solo tienes que ayudarme a entrenar un momento, con 10 minutos bastaran. Dijo levantándose.

Crees poder aguantar tanto? Dijo Neji.

La pregunta no es si yo aguantare, si no tu. Dijo Tsuku poniéndose a su altura.

00000000000000000

Konichiwa nn

Grasias por su pasiensia, esta vez si me tarde, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca.

Les informo k lo mas provable esk tmb me tarde con el proximo pork estoy en exames pero tratare de continuarlo pronto

sayonara


	5. Sueños y consejos

peron por la tardanza pero aki esta el cap 5. Aunk el titulo no tiene naa k ver nn

Cáp. 5.- Sueños y Consejos

Que pasa?

Donde estoy?.

Sakura esta en un lugar que nunca había visto. No puede ver nada, todo esta oscuro. Sakura camina sin saber a donde va, solo siente que algo la impulsa a seguir. A lo lejos se puede observar una fuente de luz. Sakura camina asía ella, parece que esta se aleja mas.

Que pasa? No me estoy acercando. La pelirosa comienza a correr.

La luz poco a poco se alejaba más de ella, estaba segura de que nunca la alcanzaría. Sakura cae al suelo agotada por tratar de encontrar una salida de ese lugar. Ella trata de ponerse de pie. Escucha una risa que le es muy familiar.

Naruto. Dice sakura, pero Naruto ignora a su amiga y la pasa de largo. Naruto que pasa?

Sakura por fin logra levantarse y trato de seguir a Naruto, pero nunca logro alcanzarlo.

Espera Naruto!!. Grito Sakura pero Naruto seguía ignorando su presencia.

Hinata. Dijo Naruto y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la chica. Konichiwa Hinata.

Hola Naruto-kun. Dijo Hinata tomado del brazo a Naruto y ambos caminan asía la luz. Sakura grita varias veces el nombre de los shinobis y ninguno de ellos le presta atención.

Demo… que pasa?. De un momento a otro Sasuke aparece a su lado. Sasuke-kun. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero este no le presto la más mínima atención y la paso de largo. SASUKE-KUN…!!

Sasuke, al igual que Naruto y Hinata ignoro la presencia de Sakura como si ella no existiera.

Que les pasa? Estoy aquí? Pero…

El final túnel oscuro había llegado. La luz segó por un momento la vista de Sakura. La chica abrió poco a poco los ojos, y pudo ver a Tsukumo en medio de la luz.

Nagami…Tsukumo. Murmuro Sakura. Que haces aquí?. Sakura podo observar que Naruto, Hinata y por su puesto Sasuke se estaban dirigiendo a donde estaba Tsuku. Tsuku alzo una mano en señal de que todos se dirigieran hacia ella.

El primero en llegar a su lado fue Naruto, tomado la mano de la chica, la segunda fue Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto que no estaba sujeta a la de Tsuku; y por ultimo Sasuke, el tomo la mano libre de Tsuku mientras que Sakura solo observo a sus amigos. Todos ya reunidos tomaron su camino dando la espalda a Sakura.

Espérenme. Onegai!!. Gritaba Sakura sin encontrar respuesta.

Naruto!!

Hinata!!

Sasuke-kun!!. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!!.

Sakura despierta, sudando y repitiendo el nombre de Sasuke. Inspecciona con la mirada el lugar donde se encuentra y se da cuenta que esta de vuelta en su habitación, en su propia casa. Ya mas tranquila suelta un suspiro y se vulva a recostar en su cama pensando a volver a dormir. Sakura da un gira para mirar la hora y…

QUEEEEE…!!. Grito Sakura. YA SON LAS 7:40.

Sakura sale rápidamente de la cama al darse cuenta de que solo le queda menos de media hora para prepararse para ir a su turno en el hospital. No puede llegar tarde, eso nunca ha ido con ella, además de que Tsunade-sama se molestaría si se enterara de eso.

Kuso. Se me hizo tarde. Decía Sakura mientras se desvestía para bañarse. Estupido despertador. Ya en la regadera (un poco mas tranquila), la mente de Sakura es atacada por las ideas sobre que podría significar su sueño.

_No lo recuerdo muy bien._ Pensaba Sakura. _Solo recuerdo que estaban Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y…Tsukumo, pero puede ser que…_Sakura sacudió su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos.

Si como no. Debo de dejar de pensar cosas sin sentido. Jaajaa. Dijo sakura con una risa algo rara. Pero que estoy asiendo, debo de darme prisa. Dijo volviendo a su preocupación de antes.

00000000000000000

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga:

Hinata esta lista para irse antes de que se le haga más tarde para su turno en el hospital, solo falta que Tsukumo termine de desayunar para que ambas se vayan. Estaban Hanabi y Tsukumo sentadas en la mesa comiendo. En cuanto a Neji, todos lo asían dormido, aunque era muy extraño, normalmente el era el primero en comer e irse.

Estoy lista Hinata-san, vamos. Dijo Tsuku levantándose de la mesa.

Espera un momento Nagami-san. Dijo un hombre que de repente entro en la habitación. Quiero hablar contigo.

_Padre_. Pensaba Hinata. Tsuku miro a Hinata que por su cara no debía de tratarse de algo bueno su plática con ella.

Esta…bien Hiachi-sama. Hinata la miro con un poco de preocupación, como si le dijera con la mirada "_estas segura_". Hinata adelántate, yo te alcanzare luego.

Es-esta bien. Dijo Hinata antes de irse.

Acompáñame por favor, Tsukumo-san. Dijo Hiachi-sama dirigiéndose a una habitación cerca de hay. Al abrir la puerta solo estaba una pequeña mesa y 3 pequeñas sillas. Toma asiento por favor. Tsuku se sentó y espero las palabras de Hiachi que tardaron un poco en aparecer. Parecía no estar muy seguro de que decir.

0000000000000000

Sakura esta lista para irse. Tomo el más corto baño de su vida, casi ni le dio tiempo de desayunar, bueno la verdad a eso no se le podría llamar desayunara, tenia una tostada en la boca. Todo lo que le faltaba era serrar la puerta de su casa, si es que encontraba las llaves. En ese momento Hinata pasaba por hay, para ir al hospital.

Buenos días Sakura-san. Dijo Hinata acercándose a la chica.

Aa…buenos días Hinata. Dijo Sakura algo avergonzada de no encontrar las llaves de su propia casa y de tener una tostada en la boca. Sakura retiro rápido la tostada de su boca.

Nos vamos juntas?. Dijo Hinata.

Hai. Dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa. Solo espera un momento. Dijo Sakura buscando sus llaves. Al final las encontró y por fin su lucha con su puerta había terminado. Ambas comenzaron su camino y la sonrisa de Sakura de repente cambio por una leve carcajada. _Como fui a creer que Tsukumo podría quitarme a mis amigos. _Pensaba Sakura.

Ambas kunoishis caminaron juntas asía el hospital. Hinata sentía un poco de preocupación por Tsuku, ya que no había señal de que la platica con Hiachi-sama hubiera terminado. Al llegar al hospital las 2 tuvieron la misma idea y se dirigieron a ver a Sasuke para ver como paso la noche.

Bueno días Sa… dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, pero este no estaba en la habitación. Sasuke?. Decía ella revisando la ventana y confirmo que Sasuke había salido por ella, otra vez.

Volvió a irse?. Dijo en voz baja Hinata.

A donde se abra ido esta ves?.Dijo Sakura alejándose de la ventana. Hinata y Sakura salieron de la habitación y se encontraron en Tsuku en compañía de una enfermera que le indicaba cual era la nueva habitación de Sasuke.

Hola Sakura, Hinata. Me imagine que estarían aquí. Dijo Tsuku con una leve sonrisa.

Dime Tsuku-san, que fue lo que quería mi padre?

_Que? Acaso le dijo Tsuku-san?. _Pensó Sakura la oír como la llamaba.

Bueno la verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Dijo Tsuku con un leve sonrojo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba. _Ya suponía que no estaría aquí_. Pensaba Tsuku y soltó un suspiro.

Sasuke no esta, conociéndolo debió de haberse ido después de que yo me fuera. Dijo Sakura entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

Creo que lo conoces bien. Dijo Tsukumo con una sonrisa a la pelirosa. Tsuku sale de la habitación y Sakura hace lo mismo. Por favor discúlpenme pero debo irme. Dijo antes de acercarse a Hinata. Después te diré lo que me dijo tu padre esta bien?.

Hai. Dijo Hinata antes de que Tsuku se perdiera de la vista de Sakura y Hinata

Parece ser muy agradable. Le dijo Sakura a Hinata.

Lo es. Dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa. Sakura observo algo sorprendida a Hinata por su comentario.

0000000000000000

En el bosque, como ya era costumbre encontrarse al Uchiha entrenando pero esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, y era que su Tsukumo no se encontraba con el. Era muy raro ya imaginarse a Sasuke entrenando sin la compañía de Naruto o de Tsuku. Después de pasar la noche esperando a Tsuku, esta apareció en ese momento frente a el, ella llego muy agitada ya que había corrido desde el hospital asta ese lugar.

Llegas tarde. Dijo Sasuke tomando un kunai que estaba enterrado en el suelo.

Perdón. Dijo aun recuperando del esfuerzo. Pero me distraje en el camino.

Y se podría saber que fue lo que te distrajo toda la noche. Dijo Sasuke en tono frió. Las palabras del Uchiha hicieron sonrojar a Tsuku.

Bueno…pues…

Flash back

Neji guió a Tsukumo a una habitación especial para entrenar, en ella siempre entrenaba con sus primas y con su tío. Llevaban más de 30 minutos entrenando. Ambos acordaron no utilizar armas, y claro esta no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie, así que solo seria una pelea de taijutsu. Los 2 eran muy buenos en eso (bueno menos Tsuku que le costaba esquivar los ataques de Neji). Esquivar, atacar y bloquear, eran los pasos que ambos seguían en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo (no exactamente en ese orden). Paresia que el gran espacio que tenían no les era suficiente ya que siempre alguno de los 2 terminaba por chocar contra la pared por tratar de lograr algún impulso en sus ataques.

Neji termino con su brazo extendido asta el cuello de Tsuku, y Tsuku termino haciendo el mismo movimiento. Ambos estaban agitados y en sus rostros había una gran cantidad de gotas de sudor. Neji observo por un segundo la mano que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cuello, al darse cuenta de esto, Tsukumo retira rápido su mano y la cubre con la otra mano.

Pasa algo?. Pregunto Neji al ver la expresión de susto en la cara de Tsuku. Tsukumo no le presta atención, párese más interesada en inspeccionar la gran habitación.

Donde esta? Donde… Dice la chica moviéndose de un lado a otro. Kuso, como pude perderla. Se decía a si misma. Neji solo observaba a la joven ponerse histérica buscando algo. Neji soltó un suspiro de fastidio y levanto su mirada asía el techo.

Es eso lo que buscas. Le dijo Neji a Tsukumo señalando a un soporte del techo que tenia colgando lo que paresia ser unas vendas. Tsukumo apenas las vio, salta para recurarlas. Cuando tenía las vendas no perdió tiempo y procedió a colocárselas, pero al notar que Neji la observaba decidió darse vuelta y no dejarlo ver su brazo.

Arigato por ayudarme Neji-san. Dijo Tsukumo aun colocándose las vendas. Al final miro al chico con una sonrisa boba como la de Naruto. Neji se dirigió a la salida y le indico a la chica que la siguiera. El la espero asta que saliera de la habitación y después se dedico a serrar la puerta, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la joven.

Fin del flash back (interrumpido)

Tsuku. Dijo Sasuke sacando a Tsuku de sus pensamientos. Tsuku. Repitió.

Que? Perdón. Dijo ella algo avergonzada de recordar al Hyuuga.

Si vamos a perder tiempo con esto. Dijo Sasuke mirando de una manera fría a la chica. Mejor no quiero enterarme.

Esta bien, será mejor ponernos a entrenar. Tsuku estaba rascándose la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa boba y un leve sonrojo.

0000000000000000000

Casarte?!. Grito Sakura en la cafetería del hospital.

Hai. Dijo en voz baja Hinata algo triste. Las 2 kunoichis estaban en la cafetería para que Sakura desayunara como era debido. Después de que Tsuku se fuera, Sakura le pidió a Hinata que le contara como habían pasado la noche, ya que Sasuke le contó que Tsukumo se quedaría con ella esa noche, aunque no le dijo porque. Un tema llevo a otro y Hinata termino contándole de su obligación de encontrar un esposo antes de los 18 años.

Pero a quien se le ocurrió una idea tan entupida?!. Dijo Sakura lago molesta por el asunto.

Mi-mi padre. Dijo antes de tragar saliva. Que era por… el bien… del clan.

Pues no me párese justo. Sakura estaba tan molesta que golpeo la mesa y le dejo una marca de su mano, a pesar de eso no le dio importancia y siguió con su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. Como se atreven a hacerte eso. Dijo ella con zumo en la mano.

Pues… la verdad… no solo a mi.

No me digas que también a Hanabi?. Hinata negó con la cabeza. Entonces?

Neji-niisan. Dijo Hinata con la mirada baja. También tiene que encontrar una esposa antes de los 18 años.

Pero… Sakura tenía una cara de preocupación al saber eso. Pero Neji esta apunto de cumplir de esa edad. No es así?

Faltan unos pocos meses para su cumpleaños. Dijo Hinata con tono triste.

Ya veo. Hinata y Sakura guardaron silencio por un momento, como si tratara de hallar una solución a todo esto. Bueno creo que solo encuentro una solución a tu problema. Dijo Sakura con la frente en alto.

…?¿. Sakura le indica con el dedo a Hinata que se acerque.

Tienes que casarte con Naruto. Le dijo en voz baja la pelirosa. Hinata se pudo roja, se formo en ella una sonrisa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Etto… Hinata mira por encima de Sakura y observa que Naruto esta en la puerta de la cafetería como que buscando algo. Sakura se da cuenta y en cuanto mira la puerta se da cuneta de lo mismo

Hey!! Naruto!!. Llamo Sakura a Naruto. Este al ver a la pelirosa se dirige a su mesa.

Hola Sakura-chan, hola Hinata. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. No an visto a Tsuku-chan o a Sasuke?

_Que? Acaso la llamo Tsuku-chan? pero…_ Pensaba Sakura

No… se fue…hace 2 horas. Dijo Hinata levemente sonrojada. Naruto se puso pensativo por un momento asta que…

Ya se donde están!! Dijo Naruto. Estaba a punto de irse corriendo pero Sakura lo detuvo. Nani?¿. Dijo Naruto antes de darse cuenta de la cara de Sakura. Paresia estar enojada, pero porque. P-pa-pasa algo Sa-sakura-chan. Dijo Naruto algo nervioso por la mirada de la chica.

00000000000000000

Un día normal para los 3 shinobis, solo tenían que entrenar y seria todo por ese día. Estaban Rock Lee, Tenten y por ultimo Neji; su amado gai-sensei tenía una misión que le tomaría alrededor de 2 semanas, así que ellos se entrenarían solo como casi nunca lo hacían. Neji y Tenten como de costumbre entrenaban juntos, mientras que Lee practicaba su taijutsu con el equipo de entrenamiento.

Neji. Que te pasa?!. Exclamaba Tenten al chico que se supone solo estaba entrenando pero paresia querer matarla. Tenten tenía que ser mas rápida que Neji para poder salvarse de sus feroces ataques.

_Como se atrevió a hacerme esto. _Pensaba Neji mientras entrenaba. Al parecer solo quería descargarse con algo, lo que fuera y en este caso tenía que ser con su compañera de casi toda la vida. Era como si no se diera cuenta de la situación en la que ponía a Tenten. Un poco mas y estaba a punto de mandarla al hospital.

Ya me arte. Dijo Tenten y saco un par de pergamino. **Sōshōryu no jutsu (técnica de dragones gemelos). **Neji paresia no darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, asta que vio la gran cantidad de armas caer sobre el.

**Hakkeshō Kaiten. **Neji logro volver en si antes de que algo malo le pasara. Tenten que crees que estas asiendo?. Dijo Neji enojado.

Yo? Tú eres el que casi me mata durante el entrenamiento. Dijo Tenten antes de irse furiosa. Baka. Dijo Tenten cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no la escucharan.

Que le pasa?. Dijo Neji dirigiéndose a Lee.

Que acaso no te das cuenta de que casi la matas.

Matarla? De que hablas?

Wow, si que debes tener algo importante en la cabeza para no darte cuenta de que casi matas a alguien. Dijo Lee. Te pasa algo?

Tengo mucho en que pensar es todo. Neji miraba a Lee como a su mejor amigo así que, quien mejor para contarle lo que le afligía. Bueno la verdad es que…

Eh?

Tengo menos de un año para encontrar una esposa. Dijo Neji con tono de descontento.

Nani?!. Grito Lee al escuchar eso. Pero…pero…

Lo que escuchaste. Neji soltó un suspiro. Y si no lo hago el consejo elegirá a mi "esposa".

Vaya. Nunca imagine eso.

Si. Pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa en este momento. Dijo mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol.

Que puede ser mas preocupante que eso? Dijo Lee sentándose a su lado.

Hiachi-sama.

Eh?

Anoche, Hinata invito a una amiga a dormir. Dijo algo cabizbajo. Y estuvimos… Neji fue interrumpido.

No me digas que tu... pues… Lee comenzó a insinuarle algo usando las manos

No nada de eso, solo entrenamos juntos

A la media noche?

Me vas a dejar contarte o no?. Lee tapo su boca. En fin el punto es que Hiachi-sama nos vio entrenando y hablando juntos y ahora…

Y ahora que?

Esta mañana le pidió que fuera mi esposa.

0000000000000000000

Konichiwa nn

Grasias por la paciencia

Lamento haberme tardado tanto


	6. Sospechas

Cáp

Cáp. 6.- Sospechas

Que?! Tu esposa…!!. Gritaba Lee. Se podría jurar que sus gritos se escuchaban asta las afueras de Konoha. pero… pero…

Neji no respondió nada, estaba esperando que su amigo asimilara la sorpresa de saber que tal vez seria un padrino de bodas mas rápido de lo que había pensado. Después de que Lee se tranquilizara, Neji se dedico a contarle como ocurrieron las cosas, ya que si no lo decía explotaría.

Flash back.

Neji entra en el comedor y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en el, solo una sirvienta levantado los platos y limpiando los restos del desayuno.

Buenos días Neji-sama. Decía la joven de unos 28 años.

Buenos días. Mis primas y mi Hiachi-sama se fueron?

Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama ya se fueron pero, Hiachi-sama esta hablando con la joven Tsukumo en su oficina. Dijo antes de retirarse. Compermiso Neji-sama.

_Con Tsukumo_, _pero para que?. _Pensaba Neji mientras veía a la mujer alejarse. Comenzó a caminar asía dicha habitación. Apenas se logro acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar pero no para ser visto, activo su Byakugan.

Que te párese?. Escucho decir Neji a Hiachi-sama

Bueno la verdad me siento honrada, pero… Tsukumo agacho la cabeza un momento. Creo que Neji es quien debe tomar esa decisión no usted por el.

Es justo lo que le dijiste anoche, no es así?¿ Dijo Hiachi levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a una repisa.

Pero como es que…

Los observe a ti y a Neji mientras entrenaban. Dijo Hiachi volviendo a su lugar pero con un marco de fotografía en la mano. Debo decir, que estoy impresionado con tu forma de pelear. Es casi imposible seguir el ritmo del taijutsu de Neji.

_Pero de que están hablando? Hiachi-sama nos espió. Eso significa que…_pensaba con preocupación.

Espere un momento. Dijo Tsukumo algo confundida. Quiere decir, que me escucho decirle a Neji que prácticamente le diera la espalda a su clan y usted me pide que me case con el?

_Que casarse conmigo?!__. _Neji tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

La verdad, te lo pido exactamente por tus palabras asía Neji.

He?

Decirle que se olvide de su clan por un momento y elija su propio camino. Hiachi estaba hablando de una manera orgullosa como si el hubiera sido quien le dijo esas palabras a Neji. La mayoría de las personas nunca le dirían algo así a Neji por el miedo asía este clan o temor a su reacción.

Solo le dije lo que para mi era lo mas obvio. Dijo la chica mirando de una manera triste su mano derecha que estaba vendada al igual que la mano izquierda. Pero no me ha contestado mi pregunta. Porque usted tomo esta decisión y no Neji?

Neji es muy orgullo y le costaría admitir que alguien tiene razón en algún aspecto de su vida. Así que…

Así que me mejor decidió que lo mejor seria que tomara un decisión tan importante como lo es el casarse por el. Dijo Tsukumo interrumpiendo a Hiachi-sama y hablando de una manera firme.

No lo veas de esa manera. Lo único que yo quiero es lo mejor para Neji.

Discúlpeme Hiachi-sama. Pero yo no creo que lo que esta haciendo sea lo mejor para el. Dijo ella levantándose de su lugar. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir al hospital.

Espera un momento?. Antes de que te vayas quiero que me des una razón de tu respuesta. Dijo Hiachi también levantándose de su lugar.

Tsuku suspiro profundamente antes de responder.

Porque se lo que se siente hacer algo que no quieres. Dijo con tono triste mirando de nueva cuenta su mano derecha. Y… que aunque no lo sepas en ese momento… te marcara de por vida. Eso es lo que usted quiere? Dejar a Neji marcado de por vida, mas de lo que ya esta? Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos y con una mirada fría.

Hiachi-sama no respondió, no podía negar la verdad de sus palabras. Lo siguiente fue ver a Tsuku realizar varias pocisiones de manos y desaparecer en una cortina que en la aldea de la hoja normalmente seria humo pero ese no era humo, era más parecido al vapor.

Hiachi-sama!! Grito Neji al entrar en la habitación. Esta realmente enojado, al entrar todavía tenía su byakugan activado que le daba una imagen más tétrica. Como se atreve?!

Neji?. Dijo en voz baja. _Ya veo. Por eso se fue de esa manera_. Pensó Hiachi. Neji lo miraba con odio, en el fondo siempre tenia la idea de que Neji lo odiaba pero esta era la primera vez que notaba ese odio en sus ojos. De cierta manera le recordaba a su hermano. Neji déjame que…

No. No quiero que me expliques, no quiero nada de usted ni de este clan. Solo déjame elegir mi camino. Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y dejar a Hiachi solo en la habitación.

Fin del flash back

Vaya. Dijo Lee concentrado en el Hyuuga.

Ahora tengo que encontrarla, para ofrecerle una disculpa por los problemas que le cause.

Que? Pero no fue tu culpa que Hiachi-sama pensara…

Si lo es. Neji soltó un suspiro. Ella solo trataba de animarme y yo no le dije nada en el momento en el que hablo de mi clan.

_Este es realmente el Neji que conozco__?_ Pensaba Lee. _Esta diferente, hay algo diferente en el. _Pensaba Lee mirando la expresión de Neji, de cierta manera tenia una mirada y un tono de voz diferente a lo normal.

00000000000000000000

Sasuke, Tsuku-chan…!!. Gritaba Naruto al acercarse corriendo hacia el lugar donde siempre entrenaban. Al llegar, Tsuku se encontraba en medio del riachuelo que estaba cerca, mientras que Sasuke estaba descansando y comiendo el almuerzo que Tsuku que le ofreció, era su formo de pedir perdón por llegar una noche tarde a su entrenamiento.

No grites usuratonkashi. Dijo Sasuke que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarlo, estaba concentrado en terminar su comida.

Que pasa Naruto-san?¿ Dijo Tsuku saltando desde en medio del agua asta el lado de Naruto.

Sakura-chan esta sospechando algo. Al oír eso, Sasuke se ahogo con la comida. Al ver a su amigo tanto Tsukumo como Naruto fueron a ayudarlo.

Que dices? Sakura esta… Dijo Sasuke tan pronto se recupero, solo que aun le costaba respirar un poco. Sospechando?

Hai. Cuando estaba en el hospital…

Flash Back.

Ya se donde están!! Dijo Naruto. Estaba a punto de irse corriendo pero Sakura lo detuvo. Nani?¿. Dijo Naruto antes de darse cuenta de la cara de Sakura. Paresia estar enojada, pero porque. P-pa-pasa algo Sa-sakura-chan?. Dijo Naruto algo nervioso por la mirada de la chica.

Donde están Sasuke y Tsukumo?. Dijo Sakura con una mirada que a Naruto le daba miedo. Naruto no sabia que responder, no podía decirle la verdad, entonces que podía decir para salvar su secreto y de sus amigos?.

Pa-ra que quieres saber Sa-kura-chan? dijo Naruto algo nervioso. Hinata noto la mirada de Naruto y se preocupo por el.

Sakura cambio totalmente su expresión. Paso de estar enojada a una dulce sonrisa y una mirada mas tierna, en resumen estaba mas tranquila que antes.

Porque quiero que me lleves con ellos. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sorprendieron de sus palabras y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Que?... demo… Trato de decir Naruto pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Como le iba a explicar que Sasuke y Tsukumo estaban en ese momento solos en el bosque entrenando? Y estaba seguro que lo de entrenar no se lo iba a creer.

Pero que? No hay ningún problema verdad. Decía la pelirosa. Además me gustaría conocer más a Tsukumo. Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que se veía muy falsa.

Bueno… la verdad es que… Decía Naruto. El rubio no sabia que decir.

Sakura-san, recuerda que no podemos irnos asta que terminemos nuestro turno. Dijo de un momento a otro Hinata que llevaba un buen rato como una simple observadora. Y tú tomaste el día completo. Dijo acercando a ella. Naruto miro por un momento a Hinata con una sonrisa, le había salvado la vida en ese momento.

Si. Hinata tiene razón. Se apresuro a decir Naruto.

Bueno…? Entonces dile a Tsukumo que me gustaría salir con ella cuando termine mis días en el hospital. Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Naruto asintió con la cabeza varias veces en forma nerviosa. Arigato Naruto. Dijo por ultimo Sakura antes de irse del lugar.

Fin del flash back.

Sasuke tenía una cara de preocupación al igual que Naruto. Tsukumo paresia no estar preocupada en lo mas mínimo. Tsukumo se levanto y camino de nuevo asía el rió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tsuku-chan, no estas preocupada?.Dijo Naruto caminando asía la chica. Digo…

Naruto. Yo les pedí que no le dijeran a nadie sobre pero… Tsukumo elevo su cara asía el cielo. Solo por el tiempo que decidía si quedarme o no.

Sasuke dejo de un lado su preocupación y se acerco a la plática de Tsuku y Naruto con curiosidad.

Pero ya decidí que me quedare aquí en la hoja!!. Dijo con gran alegría.

Tsuku-chan eso es genial…!!. Exclamo Naruto y se lanzo a abrazar a la chica. Me alegra mucho que te quedes. Dijo alejándose un poco de ella.

Gracias Naruto. Dijo Tsukumo y después su atención se centro en Sasuke. Sasuke. Dijo ella. Espero que no te moleste que me quede en tu casa asta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarme. Dijo un poco avergonzada.

Solo asta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte. Esta claro?. Dijo Sasuke con tono frío y un poco grosero.

Si esta bien, no tienes que decírmelo. Dijo ella jugando un poco con el.

00000000000000000

En el hospital estaban Sakura y Hinata atendiendo a unos jounin que venían de una aldea que había sido atacada por Akatsuki hace una semana atrás.

Sakura atendía a un sujeto de largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules. El era muy amable con ella desde que llego al hospital y por lo general Sakura le prestaba más atención de lo normal. Pero ese día, no tenia cabeza para el ni para nadie.

Sakura estas bien? Dijo el chico junto a ella. (Lo llamare Tairu)

Eh? Oo perdón Tairu-san. Dijo Sakura algo apenada. Solo estoy algo distraída es todo.

Te preocupa algo?. Pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

No, no es nada, no te preocupes Tairu-san. Dijo y volvió a sus labores.

Ya te he dicho que no tienes que decirme Tairu-san, me haces sentir mayor. Dijo con una risita. Solo dime Tairu, después de todo somos amigos no?

Hai. Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa. Sakura se concentro de nuevo en su deber y olvido por un momento lo que le preocupaba.

000000000000000000

Ya era más de medio día y Sasuke tubo que regresar al hospital para no meterse en problemas y Naruto al no tener compañero de equipo tuvo que cumplir sus misiones del día solo. En cuanto a Tsuku fue de compras la despensa de toda la semana.

Que tenga un buen día, vuelva pronto. Decía el encargado de la tienda.

Gracias. Dijo Tsukumo antes de irse con un par de bolsas. Ella iba muy tranquila, ahora que decidió quedarse se sentía más tranquila que nunca. Asta que tubo que dar vuelta en una esquina.

000000000000000000

Y tienes alguna idea de donde encontrarla? Decía Lee a Neji mientras caminaban por la calle.

Le preguntare a Hinata donde puedo encontrarla, supongo que ella sabrá decirme.

Espero que sepa, de lo contrario…

Al dar vuelta en una esquina Lee se tropezó con Tsukumo por accidente. Las bolsas de Tsuku cayeron al piso esparciendo todo lo que llevaban dentro.

Gome nasai. Dijo Lee tirándose al suelo para recoger las cosas. No vio el rostro de ella asta que ambos tocaron la misma manzana. Lee miro su cara y se sonrojo. Mmm yo…

No tienes porque disculparte. Solo fue un accidente. Dijo ella con amabilidad.

Tsukumo!!. Exclamo Neji al mirarla.

Que Tsukumo!!. Grito Lee al oír a su amigo. _Quiere decir que ella es Tsukumo?. _Mirando a la chica frente a el. Neji ella es…

Así es Lee, ella es Nagami Tsukumo. Dijo Neji acercándose a ella.

Hola Neji-san. Hablaste con Hiachi?. Con cierto tono de ingenuidad.

No mucho. Neji miro a Lee de reojo, este estaba en una esquina de la calle llorando. _Que le pasa a Lee_?. (Lee estaba en posición fetal). Como sea, tenga que hablar contigo.

Pues adelante. De que quieres hablar?

Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dijo Hiachi-sama. Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Aa… era eso. Dijo ella bajando la cabeza. No te preocupes por eso, no es tu culpa

Quiero compensarte por los inconvenientes. Dijo Neji con un leve, muy leve, casi invisible sonrojo.

No. Neji-san no es necesario. Dijo algo apenada. Además… no voy a estar en una semana. Dijo creyendo haberse librado del Hyuuga. Ella ya estaba dispuesta a irse pero Neji la detuvo.

La verdad… no es solo para compensarte. Dijo Neji sujetando el brazo de Tsukumo. Necesito tu ayuda.

Mi ayuda?

Si. En una semana habrá una especie de reunión en la mansión y quiero que me acompañes.

_Que? Acaso me invito a salir. _Pensaba Tsukumo con un leve sonrojo.

000000000000000000

Era la hora del descanso de Sakura y como siempre ella lo pasaba en su consultorio donde nadie la molestaría. Esta tratando de concentrarse en unos papeles que tenia en un pequeño escritorio junto a ella, pero entre mas trataba de concentrarse, su mente se volaba en la posibilidad de perder a sus amigos. Su vista paso del escritorio, asía la ventana.

_Será verdad? Sasuke estará en este momento con Tsukumo?. _Pensaba mirando asía la ventana. Sakura se levanto de repente de su escritorio. No. No debo de pensar en eso. Dijo Sakura. Además a mí que me importa, si yo ya lo olvide. Dijo tratando de crear una sonrisa, pero solo logro una distorsión en con su boca. Si, eso yo ya me olvide el así que no tiene porque importarme.

Que no tiene que importante. Dijo un muchacho en su puerta.

Sa-sasuke??. Dijo Sakura algo sorprendida y algo apenada. Cuanto tiempo llevas hay?

No mucho al parecer. Dijo acercándose a ella.

A que as venido? Supuse que estarías con Tsukumo

Solo vine a verte un rato. Al oír eso Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

000000000000000000

Konichiwa nn

Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero la vdd no encontraba inspiración

Ando con problemas del corazon

Wow eso casi rimo

Jajaa

Bueno despues respondere todas sus dudas

Sayonara


	7. Cicatrices

Cáp

Cáp. 7.- Cicatrices

A que as venido? Supuse que estarías con Tsukumo. Dijo Sakura

Solo vine a verte un rato. Al oír eso Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

a-a así?. Dijo ella algo nerviosa por su respuesta.

Si. Dijo el Uchiha acercándose a Sakura. Al estar frente a ella se empezó a quitar la camiseta. Sakura se sonrojo más de lo que nunca se había sonrojado. Su corazón latina a mil por segundo por la impresión de ver de esa manera a Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun. Murmuro la chica

Sakura. Dijo el en un tono que a Sakura le paresia atractivo. Necesito que… me cambies las vendas. Dijo cortando el ambiente y decepcionando a Sakura. Sasuke mostró los vendajes que anteriormente Tsunade-sama le había colocado, estaban sucios, sudados, todo lo que abarca la palabra sucio.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos y se dispuso a ayudar a Sasuke. Sakura le señalo que se sentara para poder quitarle las vendas.

Que hiciste para que te quedaran así?. Pregunto Sakura quitándole las vendas.

No creo que tenga porque explicarte lo que hago. Dijo de manera fría a la joven. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño. O si?

Supongo…que no. Dijo Sakura muy tranquila. (Inner-Sakura: odio que diga eso!!.). Cuando Sakura por fin retiro los vendajes se dio cuenta de que una de sus heridas se estaba abriendo. Tu herida se esta abriendo Sasuke-kun.

Eh? No vas a usar chakra para curarla, verdad?. Dijo el Uchiha algo preocupado.

No. Para esta herida no es necesario utilizar chakra. Dijo ella junto a un botiquín sacando un frasco de desinfectante. Por que lo preguntas?

Es solo que… recordé porque me desmaye ayer. Dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura. Sakura lo miro con curiosidad. Fue tu chakra.

Mi chakra?

Cuando me estabas curando… Naruto hablo de más y… eso provoco que tu chakra se mezclara con tus emociones. Sakura no entendía lo que Sasuke le trataba de decir.

Sasuke que es lo…

El odio, la ira, el desprecio, cada una de esas emociones alimentan mi marca de maldición y tu alimentaste mi sello son darte cuenta. Dijo Sasuke con frialdad interrumpiendo a Sakura.

Sakura se sintió mal al oír al Uchiha hablar de esa manera, casi sintió como si una gran roca le cayera enzima.

Gome nasai, Sasuke-kun. Dijo ella cabizbaja. Sasuke no le dio importancia a la reacción de la chica. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato asta que Sakura se levanto para guardar el frasco.

Sasuke

Ehm?

Tienes idea de donde esta Tsukumo?

Tsuku?... para que quieres saberlo?

Le dijiste Tsuku? Pero… tu no llamas a nadie por un diminutivo. (Inner-Sakura: no puede ser a mi nunca me a dicho de esa manera. Esta llorando)

Ella prefiere que le llame así. Dijo Sasuke poniéndose la camiseta. Supongo que debe estar empacando.

Empacando?

000000000000000000

Tsukumo estaba sonrojada por la pregunta de Neji. No podía creer que la hubiera invitado a salir uno de los chicos más fríos de que hubiera conocido. No sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, solo podía sentir como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

Será en 10 días. Estarás de vuelta para entonces?. Pregunto Neji.

Bueno… si… pero no veo como puedo ayudarte si voy contigo a una reunión. Dijo Tsukumo con una ceja en alto. Lee seguía en su depresión.

Es una reunión del clan, eso quiere decir que los miembros del consejo estarán hay. Y eso incluye a sus hijas. Dijo Neji con tono de repulsión. Así que me ayudarías mucho si me acompañas y me las quitas de encima.

Bueno… supongo que no habrá problema. Estaré de vuelta en 7 días aproximadamente así que si podré acompañarte. Dijo ella más tranquila ya que supo que no era una cita y con una sonrisa. Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos después Neji-san, Lee-san.

Neji no dijo palabra, solo observo a la chica alejarse con sus bolsas.

No es justo a ti siempre te tocan las chicas bonitas. Dijo Lee que ya había salido de su depresión.

De que hablas?. Dijo Neji caminado, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Para empezar tienes 2 primas muy hermosas

Si. Tu lo dijiste son primas. Y eso que?

Y sin mencionar que tu saliste con…Neji le tapo la boca a Lee antes de que pudiera terminara.

No digas su nombre nunca mas, esta claro?!. Exclamo el Hyuuga soltando a Lee.

Esta bien, esta bien. Pero entiendes de lo que hablo. Solo fue necesario caminar unos pocos metros para que tuviera una brillante idea. Ya se!! Tu vuelves a salir con ella y yo salgo con Tsukumo.

Si quieres salir con Tsukumo hazlo, no me importa. Pero… no vulvas a mencionar nada relacionado con "ella" y yo. Dijo Neji y fue lo último que se escucho durante su caminata.

000000000000000000

Empacar? Para que?

Haces demasiadas preguntas. Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Tsuku ira a la tierra de las olas por un asunto pendiente.

Ya veo. (Inner-Sakura: siii…!!). y cuando regresara?

Aproximadamente en una semana. Sasuke se le levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Eh? Ya te vas?

Si. Debo ir a casa.

Esta bien. Nos vemos luego. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación. Sakura estaba dispuesta a volver a revisar los papeles en su pequeño escritorio cuando…

Ha y… respecto a lo que dijo Naruto ayer. Dijo Sasuke desde la puerta.

Eh?

Nunca tuve el deseo de estar con Karin ni por un momento… y lo que ella te dijo no es verdad. Fue lo último que se escucho de su boca antes de que se fuera sin avisar.

Sakura sonrio. (Inner-Sakura: Si. Lo sabia).

00000000000000000

Sasuke llego a casa y se encontró con una Tsukumo y con una Hinata platicando en el jardín. Llevaban hay poco tiempo, Tsukumo le pidió a Sasuke que cuando llegara al hospital le avisara a Hinata que fuera a verla. Antes de llegar con Sakura, Sasuke le aviso a Hinata.

Hola Sasuke. Dijo Tsukumo con una sonrisa al ver al Uchiha. Sasuke no respondió solo paso de largo a las 2 jóvenes. Tsukumo soltó una risita. Ya que Sasuke se fue Hinata se decidió a hablar.

Tsuku-san. Que querías decirme?. Dijo Hinata.

Tsuku tardo un poco, pero le contó a Hinata sobre lo que Neji le dijo. No omitió ni un solo detalle, en especial la parte en que Hiachi-sama decidía sobre la vida de Neji. Hinata se sorprendía cada vez cuando oía algo nuevo sobre su clan.

Y me dijo que lo acompañara. Dijo Tsuku a Hinata y al juzgar por su expresión estaba mas que sorprendida.

Que extraño. Murmuro Hinata.

Si verdad. Dijo Tsuku con una leve sonrisa.

No… me refiero a que es extraño… no es obligatorio que asistamos a esa reunión. Hinata y Tsukumo no entendían lo que ocurría. Neji nunca ha ido a una de esas reuniones. Dijo Hinata.

Que extraño. Dijo Tsuku y dio un sorbo a su te.

00000000000000000

Pasaron varias horas desde que Tsuku le contó todo a Hinata. En ese tiempo, Hinata le ayudo a Tsuku a empacar para su viaje. Cuando terminaron decidieron prepararse algo para comer y se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a Naruto hablando con Sasuke.

Hola Tsuku-chan, Hinata. Dijo Naruto.

Ho-hola… Naruto-kun. Dijo Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa. Tsuku se dio cuenta de la expresión de Hinata y se le ocurrió una idea. Se acerco a ambos y les propuso algo.

Se hace tarde. Pronto tendremos que irnos a entrenar. Dijo ella mirando de re-ojo a Sasuke. Que tal si ustedes 2 van a comer, o algo así. Dijo Tsuku con una linda sonrisa.

Además dudo mucho que se la pasen bien, solo viendo como entreno con Sasuke.

Tsuku tiene razón por primera ves, ustedes deberían irse a comer o algo. Dijo Sasuke. Tsuku se enojo con Sasuke en ese momento. Lo miro con odio en ese momento.

Bueno la verdad… si es algo aburrido cuando ustedes 2 entrenan. Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, algo apenado.

Esta decidió. Ustedes 2 van a comer. Dijo Tsuku empujando a Naruto y a Hinata asta la salida. _Mientras yo me encargo de que Sasuke pague por decir eso_. Pensó Tsuku al serrar la puerta de la casa.

Ya terminaste de empacar?. Dijo Sasuke asustando a Tsuku. Ella creía que Sasuke no la había seguido.

Me asustaste!!. Exclamo Tsuku. Si, ya termine.

Vamonos. Dijo en tono frío dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hai.

000000000000000000

En cuanto llegaron a su lugar de entrenamiento, no perdieron tiempo y se pusieron a entrenar. Tsuku como de costumbre, primero le mostraba a Sasuke como realizar un jutsu y después, se colocaba en medio del rió a practicar su jutsu, mientras que Sasuke tenia que realizar el jutsu que le había enseñado. No paso mucho para que alguno de los 2 hablara.

Sasuke!!. Exclamó Tsukumo.

Que?! .dijo fastidiado.

De casualidad o traes un par de vendas que me puedas dar?!.

No!!.

Que mal. Dijo para si misma y se tiro al agua. El agua alcanzo a mojar a Sasuke. Oupss… gomen. Dijo ella con voz de una niña malcriada.

Sasuke trato de no darle importancia pero después puso oír la risa de Tsuku y no pudo contenerse. Sasuke corrió sobre el agua así ella. Al acercarse a ella, Tsuku se sumergió en el agua.

Que pasa Sasuke?. Dijo Tsuku apareciendo en el otro extremo del rió, muy lejos de Sasuke. No puedes atraparme. Jaajaa.

No perderé tiempo jugando. Dijo Sasuke y se dirigió asía la orilla del rió.

_Es un amargado. _Pensó Tsuku parasa sobre el agua. Oye Sasuke.

Ahora que quieres?

Solo quería saber… si recordabas cuando nos conocimos.

No realmente. Dijo Sasuke, aunque no fuera verdad. Tsuku soltó un suspiro y se volvió a tirar al agua. Pero… lo que si recuerdo son tus cicatrices.

Mis…? vaya creí eso si lo habrías olvidado. Dijo Tsuku algo sorprendida.

Recuerdo que quedo pendiente tu explicación.

A si. Pero tiene que ser ahora?. Dijo ella algo molesta.

si. Ya que no estoy seguro si volverás.

Solo iré a mi oniisan, claro que volveré.

Eso me dijeron la última vez. Y no regresaste. Dijo Sasuke enfocando la mirada en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Como se que esta ves regresaras?

Porque iré a ver la tumba de mi oniisan… pero…regresare para quedarme con mi nuevo niisan. Dijo Tsuku con una sonrisa.

_Niisan?._ Pensó Sasuke.

Bueno, te vas a quedar hay mirando la nada como un tonto o vas a venir aquí para que te cuente?. Dijo ella jugando con el agua. Sasuke salio de su concentración y fue lentamente a donde se encontraba Tsukumo.

Ya que Sasuke estaba a su lado, Tsuku se comenzó a quitar las vendas de sus brazos. A Sasuke no parecía impresionarle la gran cantidad de cicatrices, quemaduras y cortadas que tenia la joven en sus brazos. Ya que no tenia mas las vendas, Tsuku hizo unas cuantas posiciones de manos y una pequeña parte del agua se levanto y se congelo, como una especie de mesita.

No quiero hacer la historia larga. Así que te iré directo al punto. Dijo la chica. Sasuke se no hizo ni un solo ruido, quería escuchar la historia tras la gran cantidad de cicatrices de su "neechan". Estas cicatrices las tengo desde los 6 años.

_6 años!!. _Pensó Sasuke.

Mis padres, o mas bien a quienes yo creí mis padres… me encontraron haciendo ninjutsu en un estanque cercano a mi casa. Dijo ella mirando sus manos. Ellos… me atacaron en ese momento, sobretodo mis brazos y manos. Quede inconciente.

Tus padres?. Dijo en voz baja Sasuke.

Supongo que creyeron que estaba muerta, ya que cuando desperté estaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto. Dijo ella olvidando por un momento su tristeza y cambiándola por una leve sonrisa.

Pero… porque lo hicieron?

No estoy muy segura de eso. Tsuku se puso pensativa un momento. Fue algo extraño, todo iba bien… asta que un día…

Que paso?

No lo se… mis padres comenzaron a mantenerme encerrada en mi habitación. Apenas me daban de comer, cuando me daban agua o algo, siempre traían una vela o algo así y me quemaban las palmas de la mano. A Tsuku no parecía importarle más de lo que hablaba, ya no se mostraba esa tristeza en sus ojos.

Tsuku… murmullo Sasuke.

Bueno. Suficiente de charla. Dijo Tsuku poniéndose de pie. Tienes que aprender este jutsu esta noche. Vamos!!. Dijo Tsuku en tono frió.

_No entiendo como la mayoría de las veces actúa como una niña, y otras es completamente fría_. Pensó Sasuke con cara de fastidio.

Hola. Sasuke y Tsuku escucharon una voz, pero o sabían de donde venia. Tsuku no sabía quien era, pero Sasuke reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Sakura. Dijo en voz baja. Pero no lo suficiente como para no ser oída por Tsuku a su lado.

Sakura?

Hola, Sasuke-kun…Tsukumo. Dijo Sakura saliendo de en medio de unos arbustos.

Sakura que haces aquí?. Pregunto Sasuke.

Ya me dijiste que Tsukumo se iría… creí que debería pasar un tiempo con ella. Dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa

Pero como nos encontraste Sakura-san? Dijo Tsuku. En ese momento sale de entre los arbustos sale Pakkun.

Eso responde tu pregunta. Dijo Sasuke.

Bueno. Que te párese si entrenamos juntas Tsukumo?. Dijo Sakura. Tsuku y Sasuke se miraron de re-ojo, ambos estaban algo preocupados.

Ehm… Sakura-san no creo que deba… es decir… mañana comenzare un viaje y… no quiero lastimarme. Dijo Tsuku con una sonrisa boba.

No te preocupes. Si te pasa algo yo te puedo curar. Entonces?

Creo que no tienes otra opción. Le murmuro Sasuke a Tsuku. Solo asegúrate de no lastimarla.

Hai.

000000000000000000

Konichiwa nn

Otra ves se me hizo tarde T.T

Gomen por siempre ponerlo casi a la media noche

Bueno ojala les guste

sayonara


	8. asta luego

Konichiwa nn

Konichiwa nn

Bueno solo les aviso k la razón por la k no subí el episodio 8 fue por falta de inspiración

Pero le kiero decir k no subiré capítulos por un buen tiempo, por los exámenes k están próximos T.T, la vdd si fuera por mi, no estudiaría y seguiría subiendo los episodios pero…

Los exámenes para entrar a la prepa y si no los apruebo no me dejaran acercarme mas a la compu y eso significa k no podré seguir escribiendo mi fanfic :(

PERO… lo tomare del lado positivo :)

Si lo apruevo, todas la vacaciones me dejaran estar en la compu y kien sabe tal ves me inspiración durante ese tiempo, too puede pasar en un mes nn

Bueno nos vemos en un mes, deséenme suerte

Sayonara

casi se me olvida nn'

los mas provable es k cunado regrese empiese mi fanfic de full metal alchemit, pero eso no kiere desir k deje inconcluso este.


	9. Pequeña mentira blanca

h0ola

lamento mucho la tardansa pero por fin les traigo el cap 8, ojala les guste

por sierto, este si es un SasuSaku, solo necesito desarrollar bien la historia, ya despues habra noticias de esta pareja y de muchas mas, incluyendo nuevas parejas.

Cáp. 8.- Pequeña mentira blanca

El frió viento, las heladas aguas del rió y el olor de tierra mojada por la pelea que lo había causado. La pelea recién había empezado. No habían pasado mas 20 minutos y Tsukumo no podía contenerse por mucho tiempo más ante los ataques de Sakura.

Sasuke le pidió a Tsuku que no usara toda su fuerza, de lo contrario le podría hacer daño a Sakura. Pero, ella no creía poder contenerse por más tiempo, desde que comenzó el combate Sakura había atacado a Tsuku con todas sus fuerzas, como si se tratara de un enemigo.

_Que __esta asiendo Sakura?. _Pensó Sasuke, observando desde la orilla del rió. _Si sigue_ _así, terminara por provocar a Tsuku_.

Ambas estaban sobre el agua. No importaba que tan rápida fuera Tsuku, Sakura siempre la alcanzaba. Tsuku trataba de hacer un jutsu pero Sakura siempre se le adelantaba e impedía que eso ocurriera. Sin duda no importaba que tan buena fuera Tsuku, no podía compararse con la fuerza de Sakura.

_Kuso, mis vendas. _Pensó Tsuku. _No puedo seguir así_.

Cada golpe que daba Sakura, Tsuku lo bloqueaba con los brazos. No podía resistir mucho el dolor en sus brazos.

_Si__ Sakura sigue atacando, y Tsuku sigue bloqueando con sus brazos… esto puede terminara muy mal. _Pensó Sasuke.

Las vendas cada vez estaban mas sueltas, y la velocidad de Tsuku estaba decayendo, mientras tanto, Sakura estaba mas firme en derrotarla que nunca. Se podía saber por la mirada en sus ojos color jade, su deseo de ganar.

_No __voy a perder. _Pensaba la kunoishi, mientras atacaba a Tsuku.

_No puede ser_. Pensó Tsuku mirando su brazo izquierdo que ya había perdido la mitad de su envoltura. _Mis brazos… no podré soportar mucho tiempo más. _En ese momento Sakura noto que Tsuku tenia la guardia baja y aprovecho para tomarla del brazo derecho. Tsuku al sentir la mano de Tsuku sobre su brazo, soltó un gran grito de dolor y se pudo ver como sus vendas poco a poco se cubrían de sangre.

En medio de gritos, logra realizar un jutsu. De repente, Sakura estaba encerrada entre varias agujas de hielo, desmayada.

Sakura!!. Grito Sasuke corriendo asía donde estaba la joven.

No, no. Decía Tsuku mirando lo que había hecho, en pocos segundos callo arrodillada al agua. Sasuke no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar y darse cuenta de la situación.

Baka!!. Te dije que… Sasuke vio el brazo de Tsuku. Sus vendas tenían sangre, Tsuku estaba quitándose las vendas, sus heridas se abrieron.

Gome nasai. Sasuke. Susurro Tsuku, aun arrodillada.

0000000000000000

La noche había terminado y el sol apenas estaba haciendo su aparición. El lugar donde se había librado una batalla se había abandonado ya hacia más de 5 horas. Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana de una habitación en la que se encontraba una joven dormida, o más bien inconciente por culpa de un movimiento desesperado por parte de su compañera de entrenamiento.

_Que paso?. _Pensaba Sakura mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su querida casa. _Donde estoy?_

Ya despertante. Al escuchar eso, Sakura se levanto de inmediato. Reconocería esa voz fuera donde fuera.

Sasuke-kun. Susurro la joven sentada en la cama. Demo… que estas…En ese momento Sakura miro su ropa y se dio cuenta de que no era suya.

Esa ropa es de Tsuku. Dijo Sasuke entrando en la habitación. La tuya se esta secando.

Secando?.

Así es. Dijo de forma fría. Sasuke miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos por un breve momento antes de centrar su atención en la ventana. Apenas esta amaneciendo, será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien te vea saliendo de aquí. Dijo el Uchiha.

Que?... pero donde… Sakura miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el barrio Uchiha. Estoy en tu casa!!. Exclamo Sakura. Pero como llegue aquí?!.

Eres muy escandalosa. Sasuke suspiro y se volvió a enfocar en Sakura. Te desmayaste y Tsuku y yo te llevamos a tu casa. Pero estaba cerrado.

Y por eso estoy en tu casa? Pero no hubiera sido mejor que me llevaran a la casa de Tsukumo?. Sasuke guardo silencio por un momento antes de responder.

Tsuku se fue hace un par de horas, así que de nada hubiera servido si tú te quedabas sola en su casa.

Entiendo. Sakura miro de nuevo la ropa que llevaba puesta. _Al menos tiene buen gusto._ Pensó Sakura.

000000000000000000

Aaachuu. (Estornudo) (Si alguien sabe como se escribe cuando alguien estornuda porfa dígame).

Salud Sakura-san. Dijo Tairu.

Sakura estaba cumpliendo con su turno en el hospital. Ya había cumplido con varias de sus tareas, desde hacer algunas de sus consultas, hasta ayudar a unas enfermeras con sus pacientes. Estaba checando a Tairu, a pesar de que ya se le había dado de alta desde el día anterior.

Arigato Tairu-san.

Ya te he dicho que no me digas Tairu-san, con solo Tairu vasta. Dijo el joven algo alterado por tener que repetírselo siempre.

Lo se pero… aaa…aaaachuu.

Salud Sakura-san. O alguien esta hablando mucho de ti, o estas enferma.

Bebo estar enferma, no hay duda de eso. Dijo ella algo divertida por la supocision de su amigo. Aaa…aaaachuu.

Sakura-san si no te sientes bien debes irte a casa. Dijo Tairu preocupado por la salud de Sakura.

No. Estoy bien Tairu-san. Dijo la joven que ya tenía la nariz roja.

Sakura-san, te han dicho que eres una pésima mentirosa?

0000000000000000

En muy poco tiempo, no solo Tairu le insistía a Sakura para que se fuera a descansar, si no también Hinata quien se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Tardaron un poco en convencer a Sakura, pero al final acepto.

Hinata acompaño a Sakura. Trataron de hablar en el camino pero el resfriado de Sakura siempre intervenía en la conversación. Cada ves que Hinata trataba de contestar algo, un estornudo siempre se hacia presente. Así que Hinata dejo a Sakura en su casa para que descansara y se fue a avisarle a la Hokage, que Sakura estaba enferma.

Sakura tan pronto se quedo sola, se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir agua para un te, ya que le dolía la cabeza. Después de dejar el agua en el fuego, Sakura subió a su habitación, se puso so pijama (rosa) y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se tiro en su cama.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cómoda que es mi cama. Dijo Sakura antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Ella no tenia la intención de quedarse dormida, solo quería descansar por un momento. No paso mucho tiempo, solo fue necesario el sonido del agua hirviendo para despertarla.

Al despertar, miro a todos lados para asegurase de donde provenía ese sonido. Miro asía la puerta por un momento y recordó que había dejado el agua en el fuego.

Sakura bostezo, y se levanto de la cama pero cuando se acerco a la puerta, el sonido del agua hirviendo se detuvo. Sakura se quedo congelada frente a la puerta.

_Que extraño_. Pensó Sakura.

Ella era la única en la casa, después de todo, esa casa era solamente de ella desde que ascendió a chunnin. A pesar de que sus padres no estaban deacuerdo con la decisión de su hija, no tuvieron otra opción que acceder ya que Tsunade-sama estaba de parte de Sakura.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a ver que pasaba en su cocina, pero antes de eso decidió ir a buscar un par de shuriken's. Busco en un cajón cercano y saco una pequeña caja que al abrirla se vio una gran cantidad de shuriken's. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Sakura estaba lista para lanzar un shuriken desde que escucho girar la perilla de la puerta. Pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

Sa-sasuke-kun?. Murmuro la joven al ver al Uchiha parado en su puerta. Sasuke llevaba en las manos una bandeja con un baso con te. Que…que haces…aaachu. Decía Sakura sin poder completar ni una sola oración.

Toma. Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la chica de cabello rosado. Sasuke dejo en el tocador la bandeja y tomo el baso con te y se lo ofreció a Sakura. La joven observo por un momento el baso antes de tomarlo entre sus manos, asta que al fin lo tomo.

Arigato. Sasuke-kun. Aaachu…

Deberías estar en cama con ese resfriado. Dijo Sasuke de una manera no muy amable, al escuchar y ver la nariz de la joven. Sus palabras no sonaron como una sugerencia o como una observación, si no como una orden. Será mejor que reposes.

Lo se. Dijo Sakura en tono algo denso. Solo estaba…aaachu. Sakura cubrió su boca.

Si ya lo sabes, que es lo que haces fuera de la cama?. Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

No me hables como a una niña!!. Exclamo Sakura no muy fuerte. La única razón por la que me levante fue para… Sakura miro por un momento al muchacho. Sasuke?. Que estas haciendo aquí?. Sasuke se alejo de la joven por unos escasos centímetros.

Estoy en una misión. Dijo Sasuke en tono seco y sin mirar a la joven

Una misión?...pero… este tipo de misiones solo son para… Sakura guardo silencio al recordar la situación de su amigo. Gomen nasai.

No me importa. Ser gennin o chunnin, es algo que dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo. Dijo Sasuke fríamente como era su costumbre.

Sakura vio por un momento al muchacho y después miro su puerta y sostuvo la mirada. Después miro de nuevo al Uchiha.

Ehm? Sasuke-kun?¿

Que pasa?¡

Ehm?¿… si esto es una misión…Sasuke enfoco la mirada en la chica que tenia la mirada puesta en el. Donde esta Naruto? no se supone que debería estar aquí?

Quedamos que seria mejor que yo me encargara de esta misión. Dijo el chico sin molestarse a verla a los ojos. Sakura miraba a Sasuke con cara de sospecha. Además… me hablo de algo de salir con Hinata o algo así. Dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Salir con Hinata!!. Exclamo Sakura. _Con que eso era lo que quería decirme_. Pensó Sakura con una leve sonrisa. _No puedo creer que Hinata alla salido con Naruto y no pudo desirmelo por culpa de un maldito resfriado. _(Inner/Sakura: Chaa… maldito resfriado)

Sasuke puso su atención en una foto que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama de Sakura. Era una foto donde salían Naruto, Sai, Yamato y por su puesto Sakura, era una foto muy parecida a la que el tenia cuando estaba en el equipo 7.

Sai. Dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

Eh? Dijiste algo?. Dijo Sakura.

No. Sasuke miro a la chica con el te en las manos. No vas a tomarlo?. Dijo Sasuke. Sakura miro el te antes de darle el primer sorbo. El te no se veía tan mal, pero, no se podía decir lo mismo se su sabor. Sakura puso una cara de desagrado, no pensó que el te supiera tan desagradable.

Pasa algo?. Dijo Sasuke al mirar la cara de la chica.

No, no. No pasa nada. Mintió Sakura con una sonrisa falsa. Es solo…que…

Sasuke no dejo que Sakura terminara de hablar, o más bien su mano no lo permitió. De un momento a otro, Sasuke puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, lo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente. En poco tiempo, la mano de Sasuke paso asía la frente de Sakura.

Párese que no tienes fiebre. Dijo el muchacho retirando la mano de la cara de la joven.

Eh?... si claro fiebre…si. Dijo Sakura algo avergonzada. _Pero que cosas piensas Sakura_. Pensó Sakura. Y antes de darse cuenta ya se había llevado el te a la boca otra ves, y esta ves no pudo evitar que Sasuke notara su cara de desagrado.

Se que sabe mal.

No. No nada de eso. Es solo que… Se apresuro a decir Sakura al notar la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, pero no sabia que decir.

Debió dejarlo preparado. Gruño Sasuke en voz baja.

De que hablas?

El te. Tsuku me dijo que si te llegabas a resfriar te lo diera.

Ella sabia que me enfermaría?

Era lo mas lógico tomando en cuenta que estuviste en hielo por unos minutos. Dijo el chico quitándole el te de las manos.

Ahora que lo dices…Sakura miro a Sasuke. Sasuke-kun?

…

Porque paraste el combate?. No era necesario hacerlo.

_Veo que no se dio cuenta_. Pensó el Uchiha. No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que hago. O si?¿

Pero… al menos podrías decirme cuales fueron tus intenciones?. Es decir… yo era la que estaba peleando, no tu!!. Dijo la chica elevando un poco la voz.

Yo tengo mis motivos!!. Grito Sasuke mirando directamente a la chica a los ojos.

Sakura se inmuto por un momento. Mientras Sasuke le quitaba los ojos de enzima y se dirigía asía la puerta. Al salir Sasuke de la habitación, Sakura agacho la cabeza por un momento. No sabia que pensar de la reacción de Sasuke, ¿realmente le había molestado tanto esa pregunta? ¿Por qué no quería responder a algo tan fácil?.

000000000000000000

Mientras que Sakura se hundía en sus pensamientos en su habitación, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Sasuke, también hundido en sus pensamientos. Al contrario de Sakura, Sasuke estaba reflexionando si había hecho bien al no contarle a Sakura sobre lo que paso realmente.

_Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta_. Pensó Sasuke. _Creo que es mejor así. _Sasuke empezó a caminar asía las escaleras. _Después de todo… no quiero que ella se sienta culpable también._

0000000000000000000

Al día siguiente:

Me alegra que ya estés bien, Sakura.

Arigato, Tsunade-sama. Dijo Sakura. Sakura estaba en la oficina de la Hokage para reportar su estado de salud. Al parecer el te que Sasuke le dio funciono muy bien, a pesar de no haber disfrutado mucho de la visita inesperada de Sasuke.

Ahora que te sientes mejor, será mejor que vuelvas a tus labores.

Hai. Dijo Sakura antes de llego asta la puerta de la oficina con la intención e irse. Oh… por cierto Tsunade-sama… Dijo Sakura.

Ehm?

No era necesario que enviara a Sasuke-kun a cuidarme. Dijo Sakura con un tono algo frió. Fue lo último que se escucho de la kunoichi antes de que saliera de la oficina y se dirigiera al hospital a seguir con lo que dejo pendiente.

Que?. Yo no mande a Sasuke a cuidar a Sakura. Dijo Tsunade algo confundida.

No lo hizo?. Dijo Shizune a su lado con Tonton en los brazos.

Seria una gran perdida de tiempo mandar a alguien como Sasuke a cuidar a alguien como Sakura.

Pero eso quiere decir que…

Al parecer Sasuke planea algo al intentar estar cerca de Sakura. Dijo Tsunade lago divertida con la idea de ver al Uchiha intentando re-conquistar a Sakura. Tsunade no pudo evita que una risita se escapara de su boca.

Pero Tsunade-sama. Le parece bien que alguien como Sasuke intente…. Shizune no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la Hokage le indico que hiciera silencio.

Será mejor que nosotras no nos invuluclemos en asuntos de Sakura.

…

Además… no recuerdas lo que Sakura siempre decía durante el entrenamiento?. En ese momento Shizune empieza a recordar cuando Sakura entrenaba.

"_yo me are mas fuerte, y traeré a Sasuke-kun de regreso, cueste lo que me cueste"_

A pesar de ella jura ya no sentir nada por Sasuke, se que en ella aun esta ese sentimiento que la impulso a luchar y a hacerse mas fuerte.

Y que tal si no?

Bueno eso lo sabremos después. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es seguir trabajando.

_Querrá decir que yo trabaje. _Pensó Shizune mirando a Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos. Shizune salio de la oficina para ir por uno papeles que Tsunade debería firmar.

_Me pregunto que aran Sakura y Sasuke antes esta situación_. Pensó Tsunade

00000000000000000

konichiwa nn

ojala les alla gusta el cap, me preocupe prk no habis puesto naa relacionado con esta pareja asi k aki tienen un pokito y no se desesperen, pronto habra algo SasuSaku k les guste mas k este cap.

sayonara


	10. Disgustos, una Cena y Hime?¿

despues de mucho tiempo aki les traigo el capitulo 9 , lamento la demora.

Cáp. 9.- Disgustos, una cena y Hime?¿

Segundo día sin Tsukumo:

Sakura, después de haber sido "encantada" con la visita del joven Uchiha en su casa, se encargo de que todo lo que quedo pendiente con sus pacientes se hiciera. Incluso hizo más de lo que debía hacer. Reprogramo a unos cuantos pacientes para ese mismo día, debieron ser alrededor de 15 personas a las que llamo ese día.

No solo ella misma se hizo un horario de trabajo diferente, si no que también tuvo una actitud diferente. Normalmente, Sakura siempre muestra una actitud positiva, que hace sentir a sus pacientes cómodos, pero esta vez tenía una actitud más fría con los demás. Incluso unos cuantos pacientes le preguntaron si algo le estaba molestando, pero Sakura siempre respondía lo mismo.

_No me pasa nada_. Con una sonrisa falsa.

Todos en el hospital se pudieron dar cuenta de que no estaba bien. Incluso Hinata le pregunto que le ocurría, pero esta vez no le contesto igual que a los demás, pero tampoco le contó mucho, solo le dijo que estaba harta.

El resto del día siguió igual, lo único que había cambiado era el numero de pacientes de la pelirosa, de 15 personas a 1 sola, una señora ya mayor que Sakura nunca antes había visto. A pesar de no conocerla, parecía conocerla muy bien. La mujer le miro fijamente a los ojos por un momento y después le contesto:

_No dejes que tus ojos que tu mente nuble tu corazón._ Dijo la señora con una sonrisa dulce. Sakura no dijo nada en ese momento, solo la vio con curiosidad.

Tercer día sin Tsukumo:

Konichiwa, Sakura-san.

Buenas tarde Tairu. Dijo Sakura con una actitud un poco diferente a la del día aterir.

Vaya. Y que paso con el –san?. Dijo Tairu con un tomo divertido. Después de semanas pidiéndole que le llamara solo por su nombre, era un milagro que pasara.

No hagas bromas, si? No estoy del mejor humor.

Bueno…. Entonces se lo que te va a poner de mejor humor. Dijo el joven sacando de su bolsillo un papel, pero no cualquier papel. Esta es una reservación para el restaurante Shikku Sensai.

El shikku sensai!!. Exclamo la chica de la emoción. Pero es muy caro.

Si lo se, pero…. Tengo esta reservación para esa noche… yo…pensé que… Tairu se estaba sonrojando, casi parecía un tomate. Bueno tú sabes ehm….etto…

Sakura. Dijo alguien detrás de la puerta de la habitación (a sí Sakura y Tairu estaban en

el consultorio de Sakura). Sakura se enfoco en la puerta y cuando fue a abrirla, Tairu la detuvo y le dijo.

Irías conmigo a cenar?. Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Sakura, y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba ver. Tanto Sakura y Tairu observaron al joven en la puerta.

Sai?.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakura-chan. Dijo Sai entrando al consultorio. Sakura parecía estar ida, Tairu la tomo del brazo y no reacciono, solo lo hizo cuando este se puso frente a ella.

Sakura?¿. Dijo Tairu.

Ehm?¿ o perdón… Tairu si iré contigo. Dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa. Tairu no pudo disimular su emoción, se formo una gran sonrisa que no pudo contener.

Bueno… paso por ti a las 8. Esta bien?. Dijo algo nervioso. Aun con esa gran sonrisa.

Esta bien.

Bueno… te…te veo al rato. Sayonara. Dijo antes de irse, muy contento.

Es tu novio?. Pregunto de repente Sai, quien ya estaba sentado en la que se suponía era la silla de Sakura.

No. Es solo un amigo. Dijo Sakura. Y dime Sai, a que as venido?. No es muy normal verte por aquí.

Estaré aquí un par de días. Tienes una cita con ese sujeto?¿

No es una cita. Es solo… _O acaso si será una cita?. _Pensó Sakura.

Dime Sakura, donde se encuentra Naruto-kun?. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Dijo Sai con una sonrisa que como siempre, Sakura sabía que era fingida.

00000000000000000000

De árbol en árbol, de rama en rama. Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían a un claro en medio del bosque donde les había Kakashi-sensei. Exactamente no tenían idea de para que Kakashi les había pedido específicamente verse en ese lugar tan apartado. Y el hecho de que fuese un lugar tan alejado, fue un buen pretexto para que Naruto comenzara una conversación.

Entonces… hiciste enojar a Sakura-chan. Dijo Naruto yendo de rama junto con Sasuke.

De que hablas?. Dijo Sasuke con su tipito tono frió.

Hinata me lo dijo. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa. Dijo que desde que la "visitaste" a estado muy moleta.

Y porque supones que esta molesta por mi culpa?. Dijo el Uchiha sin molestarse en mirar a Naruto.

Llegamos. Interrumpió Sasuke a Naruto.

Al notar que se aproximaban a un gran árbol, ambos apresuraron el paso. Solo se podía distinguir la gran copa de árbol que no estaba muy lejos, de hecho ese era el árbol más grande y antiguo de Konoha. Tal vez el hecho de estar tan alejado de la aldea era la razón por la que no lo habían derribado.

En el momento en el que tocaron tierra, Sasuke noto algo extraño en el lugar.

Naruto. Dijo el Uchiha.

Eh?

Agáchate!!. Grito Sasuke lanzando un kunai por enzima de la cabeza del rubio. Naruto apenas pudo esquivar la cuchilla, unos pocos de sus cabellos fueron cortados.

Que estas asiendo Sasuke?!. Grito exaltado Naruto mirando a Sasuke después de casi cortarle la cabeza. Casi me…

Naruto noto que Sasuke tenia la mirada perdida en el frondoso bosque tras el. Al poco tiempo también noto que algo se movía en unos arbustos cercanos. Sasuke permanecía tranquilo, mientras que Naruto se preparaba para sacar una shurinken al más leve indicio de peligro.

Que?... que haces aquí, Sai?. Dijo Naruto bajando la guardia.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Naruto-kun. Dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban los shinobis de la hoja con el kunai que Sasuke le había lanzado en la mano.

Que haces aquí?. Dijo Sasuke con un tono duro, era muy evidente que no le simpatizaba para nada Sai.

Sakura-chan me dijo donde se encontraban y… Sai saca de su porta shuriken un sobre. Me pidió que les entregara esto.

Naruto toma el sobre que Sai le estaba mostrando y no perdió tiempo en abrirlo. Naruto lo leyó en voz alta para que así Sasuke también lo escuchara.

_Hola chicos,_

_Lamento no haberles avisado antes, pero me han enviado a una misión a la Aldea de la Niebla. Iré con Yamato y con Anko. Regresare en poco tiempo. Asta el momento en que regrese, Hokage-sama se ocupara de que cumplan sus misiones._

_Volveré aproximadamente en 2 semanas. Adiós._

Kakashi-sensei. Decía Naruto estrujando el papel en su mano. NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO NOS ALLA DICHO QUE SE IRIA!!. Grito furioso el rubio.

Mientras Naruto hacia su "berrinche", Sasuke se percato de que la mirada de Sai estaba puesta sobre el. Tenía la misma sonrisa falsa con la que se había presentando, Sasuke odiaba esa sonrisa, sabia que detrás de ella se encontraba algo que más que un joven con un don para dibujar.

De un momento a otro, Sai comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke. Sasuke trato de ignorarlo mirando hacia otro dirección opuesta a el. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

Hime-chan me dijo que estarías aquí. Dijo Sai. Sasuke se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. Tenía una cara llena de preocupación. No dijo nada; en realidad ninguno de ellos menciono palabra alguna.

Eh?. Naruto noto que Sasuke miraba de forma extraña a Sai y no pudo contener su curiosidad. Que les pasa?. Al escuchar la voz de Naruto, Sasuke reacciono y lo miro de reojo y luego a Sai.

Solo le decía a Sasuke-kun que…

Sai miro de nuevo a Sasuke y se quedo paralizado al ver que el Uchiha tenía activado su sharingan y lo veia con un total desprecio.

Eh? Y bien?. Decía Naruto.

No tenemos tiempo que perder aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Decía Sasuke. Ya habrá tiempo para preguntas estupidas cuando regresemos.

Oye pero que… Naruto no pudo terminar la oración ya que el rugido de su estomago se lo impidió. Jaajaa, creo que si es mejor que nos vayamos. Dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. Bueno vamos. Dijo Naruto y fue le primero en desaparecer.

Sai fue el siguiente en querer desaparecer, pero Sasuke se lo impidio.

Escucha Sai.

…

Si le dices a alguien sobre ella. Sasuke lo miro con su sharingan y con un total desprecio. Te mato.

Sasuke desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Porque? Porque siempre que veo esos ojos un escalofrió recorre mi espalda? Porque siento este miedo?. Pensaba Sai con una cara de susto.

000000000000000000

La tarde había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y una linda pelirosa se preparaba para su "cita".

Sakura llevaba alrededor de una 1 hora decidiendo que ponerse. Su habitación ya era un completo desastre con varias prendas de ropa por todas partes.

Que me pongo?. Sakura se tiro en su cama cansada de su indecisión. No puedo creer que no tenga nada que ponerme. (Inner/Sakura: Cha!! Necesito ropa nueva).

_No entiendo. Esto no debería de ser tan difícil, es decir es Tairu_. Pensaba Sakura recostada sobre su cama que a la vez estaba llena de ropa. No lo estaré…

No!!. Exclamo Sakura levantándose de la cama. (Inner/Sakura: Ja, como si fuera capaz de algo así.). Bueno suficiente. Dijo Sakura y se dirigió a su armario. Saco lo primero que vio. Era un yukata rosa con un con bordado de flores de cerezo en todo el kimono

Si. Creo que seria lo más indicado. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

00000000000000000

Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, y por la hora que era, Sakura suponía que era su amigo Tairu. Al escucharlo bajo rápido las escaleras o lo más rápido que su yukata le permitió.

La joven ya estaba lista. Llevaba su lindo y sencillo kimono rosa con un obi rojo, llevaba su cabello sujetado en un chongito alto y con el fleco dividido dejando al descubierta su frente.

Sakura se acerco a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se detuvo y dio un gran suspiro. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero no se encontró con quien esperaba.

Sa-Sasuke-kun?. Murmuro la joven al ver al Uchiha a su puerta. Que haces aquí?

Vine a decirte algo. Dijo mientras entraba a la casa, sin que Sakura lo invitara a pasar. Al entrar Sasuke noto un aroma peculiar. Olía a perfume y no cualquier perfume. _Azucenas. _Pensó Sasuke. El sabia que Sakura solo usaba perfume en ocasiones especiales, ¿acaso esta era una de esas ocasiones?.

Sasuke-kun. Que vas a decirme?. Dijo Sakura cuando miro el reloj que estaba en la habitación.

Acaso vas a salir?. Pregunto Sasuke como si no fuera obvio.

Sasuke-kun si tienes algo que decir solo…Dijo Sakura antes de escuchar el timbre. (Inner/Sakura: no puede ser, Tairu ya llego y Sasuke-kun esta aquí. No, no, no!!)

Como veo que tienes mucha prisa de irte con su amigo. Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo. Será mejor que te lo diga mañana. Dijo Sasuke y se dirigió a la puerta. Sasuke tenia el propósito de abrir la puerta y Sakura no pudo evitarlo ya que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el Uchiha, este abrió la puerta.

Tairu esperaba encontrarse con Sakura, pero no imagino ver a alguien que no conocía en la casa de su amiga.

Nos vemos mañana Sakura. Dijo Sasuke al ver a Tairu esperando en la puerta. Al haber dicho eso, Sasuke pasa por un lado de Tairu y se aleja.

Tairu lo siguió con la mirada asta que este desapareció al doblar en una esquina. Y luego miro a Sakura la cual estaba cabizbaja. Tairu supo que ese no era el mejor momento para cuestionarle nada, así que decidió no hacer preguntas sobre el muchacho.

Estas lista?.Dijo el joven desde el marco de la puerta.

Hai. Dijo Sakura levemente.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta. Al estar frente a frente con su amigo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que hacer una leve inclinación y sonreír.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos perder la reservación. Dijo Tairu mirando como la chica cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Si.

Ambos se dirigieron así el restaurante sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados desde las altas ramas de un árbol en su camino. Eran 2 personas que Sakura conocía bien, (o al menos eso creía) Uchiha Sasuke y Sai.

0000000000000000000

Por la diferencia de hora en el País de las Olas aun le quedaban alrededor de 2 horas con sol.

**Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu.** Tsukumo utilizo el jutsu para calentar el agua de un lago donde había establecido para pasar los 7 días.

Uff… Suspiro la chica. Aunque mi jutsu no es tan bueno como el de Sasuke. Dijo Mirando el vapor que expulsaba el agua caliente. Es suficiente para lograr convertir un simple lago en deliciosas aguas termales. Dijo sonriendo y juntando las palmas.

000000000000000000

Kiba espera. Gritaba Hana tras de el.

Date prisa neechan. Le gritaba Kiba que iba mucho más adelantado que ella. Ambos estaban en el bosque. Pero no cualquier bosque, era en el bosque de la tierra de las Olas.

Solo iban Kiba, Akamaru y la hermana de Kiba, Hana. Les habían dado un par de días libres y la hermana de Kiba sugirió ir a donde iban cuando eran pequeños. Un pequeño lago que nadie conocía algo alejado de la Tierra de las Olas.

_No puedo creer que ya estemos tan cerca. _Pensó Kiba. Oye neechan!!. Una carrera asta el lago!!. Grito el ninja y acelero el paso junto con su perro Akamaru.

Espera Kiba!!. Grito Hana pero Kiba no la escucho.

000000000000000000

En el lago, Tsukumo ya estaba en el agua. Confiada de que nadie la encontraría en ese lugar, ya que cada año desde la muerte de su hermano, ella se quedaba en ese lugar y nunca había visto a nadie. Además si de casualidad se llegaba a encontrar con alguien, la neblina ocasionada por el agua la cubrían muy bien.

Tsukumo estaba sumergida asta los hombros y estaba recargada en una gran roca.

Aaaaaaa… Suspiro la chica y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando…

000000000000000000

Vamos Akamaru. Dijo Kiba saliendo de entre los árboles para lanzarse al agua. No le importo el vapor que había, pensó que era la neblina que normalmente rodeaba los alrededores.

Por alguna razón, Akamaru retrocedió justo cuando iba a entrar al agua, después de que Kiba ya había entrado.

0000000000000000000

_Que fue eso_. Pensó Tsukumo sumergiéndose en el agua asta el cuello. Miro por detrás de la roca que la cubría y pudo distinguir una figura a lo lejos. _Que es? Es una persona?. _Pensaba algo asustada.

"Akamaru, neechan". Alcanzo a oír la chica. _O no. _Pensó algo roja de la vergüenza. _Bien no pasa nada. Solo tengo que irme de aquí. _Tsukumo trato de retroceder cuando aun estaba sumergida asta el cuello, todo iba bien asta que dio un paso en falso y su pie se hundió, lo que provoco que ella se hundiera también.

Kiba pudo escuchar la caída en el agua y por la densa neblina no podía ver bien, así que decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta.

Al acercarse a donde se escucho el sonido, no vio nada solo ondas de agua y algo negro que flotaba en la superficie del agua. Kiba se acerco mas para saber que era, y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

0000000000000000000

los dejare con la duda, jajajaja

pero no sean mal pensados porfavor

espero poder subir el proximo cap la proxima semana

asta entonces

sayonara


	11. Mascara

Cualkier parecido con mi realidad es mera coincidencia

Cáp. 10.- Mascara.

Kiba se acercaba cada mas a donde escucho el ruido del agua. Entre más se acercaba, se podía sentir más fuerte la fuerza de la corriente del agua fluyendo así el y haciendo que retrocediera poco a poco.

Maldita corriente. Dijo Kiba cuando estuvo a punto de caer sumergido en el agua. Pero a pesar de la fuerte corriente, el chico no se daba por vencido y seguía empeñado en averiguar lo que era. _De donde proviene esta corriente? No se supone que este es un lago?._ Pensaba Kiba al ver una gran ola frente a el.

Kiba!!. Grito Hana desde la orilla del lago, ya que la corriente había alejado mucho a su hermano y no podía verlo, y la niebla no ayudaba mucho. A pesar de llamar al muchacho varias veces, este no respondía. Akamaru solo observaba desde la orilla junto con Hana, pero a diferencia de ella, Akamaru si sabía en donde se encontraba Kiba, ya que este lo había visto lanzarse al agua.

000000000000000000

_Ya se habrá ido?._ Pensó Tsukumo aun por debajo del agua. Sus manos estaban realizando un jutsu, el cual era una técnica de su especialidad_. No podré resistir mucho bajo el agua, y mucho menos podré seguir controlando el agua._

En la superficie la neblina o más bien el vapor, se estaba disipando. Lo cual no era muy bueno para Tsukumo. Se estaba quedando sin aire, sin mencionar que estaba bajo el agua caliente y para empeorar Kiba seguía en el agua.

_No soporto mas…tengo que…_Pensaba Tsuku soltando el poco aire que le quedaba.

000000000000000000

Kiba seguía luchando por mantener la postura y no caer al agua caliente. Gracias a que la niebla se disipaba se lograba ver un poco mas. Kiba pudo observar como frente a el (bueno como a unos 3 metros), unas burbujas de aire salieron del agua, y pocos segundos después una chica.

Solo se pude ver su espalda, cubierta casi por completo por su largo cabello negro. La joven miro de reojo a Kiba, se puso roja y grito.

00000000000000000000

Kiba?. Dijo levemente Hana. Akamaru escuchaste eso?. Akamaru solo ladro y se dirigió junto con Hana a donde provenía el grito.

00000000000000000000

Kiba también estaba rojo, tan pronto se dio cuenta de la situación cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza.

Gomenasai!!. Exclamo el joven cabizbajo. De un momento el grito seso. Cuando Kiba alzo un poco la mirada, vio que la chica ya no se estaba.

Que?. A donde se fue?. Dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

**Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu. **

Frente a Kiba se fue formando una gran ola. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de ella salto a un árbol que estaba tras de el, pero el agua logro alcanzarlo antes de que lograra llegar, causando que golpeara el tronco del gran árbol. Al golpear con el gran árbol, el agua que lo rodeaba se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en hielo.

Que es esto?. Dijo Kiba tratando de soltarse de su atadura de hielo pero no lo lograba.

"Kiba"; el joven escucho la voz de su hermana a lo lejos. Realmente la corriente lo había separado mucho de donde estaba su hermana y Akamaru.

Hey!!. Por aquí!!. Exclamo Kiba.

0000000000000000000

Tsukumo respiraba con dificultad y estaba tan roja como un tomate. Estaba oculta tras un árbol no muy lejos del lago. Estaba cubierta solamente por su gabardina negra.

_Será mejor que me vaya de aquí lo más pronto posible._ Pensó dirigiéndose con cautela hacia un árbol donde se distinguía unas prendas colgadas de sus ramas.

000000000000000000

Que paso Kiba?. Dijo Hana picando con un kunai el hielo. Y que fue el grito que escuchamos antes?.

Ehm…? Pues…

Si no fuera por Akamaru, Kiba hubiera estado tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle a su hermana lo que había pasado, y el no era muy bueno hablando de ese tipo de cosas. Akamaru tenía en su hocico lo que parecía ser unas vendas.

Que es esto?. Hana tomo en sus manos lo que Akamaru tenía en su hocico. Parecen ser vendas.

Vendas?

000000000000000000

QUE!!. Grito Tsukumo al no encontrar sus vendas. Donde están?!. Después de ese grito se cubrió la boca para evitar que la escucharan. _Pero… las deje aquí. Donde pueden estar?. _Pensó mientras lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

0000000000000000000

En la aldea de la hoja, un joven le abría la puerta a una kunoichi de cabello rosa asía un elegante restaurante. Durante su camino hacia el restaurante no se percataron de que 2 shinobis los seguían de cerca.

Cuando Sasuke y Sai vieron que habían entrado al restaurante…

A donde vas Sasuke-kun?. Dijo Sai al notar que Sasuke se dirigía a la puerta del Shikku Sensai.

No te importa, solo espera aquí. Dijo antes de entrar al lugar. Al entrar un hombre le pregunto si tenia reservación, pero Sasuke solo busco con la mirada a Sakura, ignorando por completo la advertencia del hombre. "Si no tiene reservación me temo que tengo que pedirle que se vaya o tendré que hacer que lo echen" dijo el hombre. Cuando encontró a Sakura fue directamente a donde estaba, ignorando de nuevo al hombre.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una pequeña mesa junto con Tairu. Ella le estaba dando la espalda a Sasuke así que no se dio cuenta de que el estaba tras de ella asta lo que lo escucho.

Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al oír esa voz, no podía creer que Sasuke la siguiera. Al mirar al Uchiha directamente a los ojos sintió un ardor en su pecho.

S-Sa-Sasuke-kun que haces aquí?. Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

Olvide darte algo. Dijo sacando algo envuelto en un gran pañuelo. Al dárselo a Sakura miro de reojo a Tairu y lo miro con sospecha.

Que es esto Sasuke-kun?

Pero Sasuke no contesto solo se fue sin decir ni una palabra más. Sakura y Tairu lo siguieron con la mirada asta que lo perdieron al cruzar la puerta de entrada. Cuando Sasuke salio, Sakura centro su atención en lo que tenia en las manos.

Que será esto?. Dijo la joven de cabellos rosados. Removió lentamente el pañuelo para encontrarse con una mascara.

Una mascara?. Dijo Tairu.

0000000000000000000

Sasuke-kun, a donde vas? Creí que le dirías algo a Sakura-chan?. Dijo Sai cuando vio salir al Uchiha del restaurante y luego pasarlo de largo.

Sasuke no le presto a ninguna de las palabras que dijo Sai. Solo se concentro en alejarse lo más pronto de ese lugar. Cuando ya estaban cerca del barrio Uchiha, Sasuke se digno a hablar por primera ves desde que salio de aquel lugar.

Sai.

Ehm?¿

No te atrevas a decirle a Sakura sobre esto entendiste!!. Exclamo Sasuke.

Demo…

Yo le explicare todo, asi que si me entero que tú le dijiste algo a Sakura o a cualquiera te mato.

000000000000000000

Una hermosa noche, una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda la aldea y la compañía de un joven amable y simpático, parecía ser la noche perfecta, el sueño de toda chica, pero no lo era para ella.

Cuarto día sin Tsukumo:

Una kunoichi arrepentida de haber atendido a todos sus pacientes de la semana, de no haberlo hecho tendría algo con que distraer su mente. Después de todo, necesitaba algo en que concentrarse, no había podido concentrarse en su cena asi que mucho menos quería ponerse a divagar en su trabajo.

Sakura estaba recargada en la ventana, solo observando el cielo y escuchando a los pájaros y uno que otro quejido de algún paciente. Realmente estaba pensando en la noche pasada.

No puedo creer lo que paso anoche. Dijo en voz baja para si misma. _Tairu me hablaba y yo estaba concentrada en esa mascara. _Pensó Sakura. Pero…

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

Bueno días señorita frentezota. Dijo una chica de cabello rubio entrando por la puerta.

Buenos días Ino puerca. Dijo Sakura con una venita saltada en su frente.

Bien ahora cuéntame. Dijo Ino acercándose a Sakura. Como te fue en tu cita con ese jounnin?.

No fue como tú crees.

Eh? A que te refieres? No me digas que lo echaste a perder?. Dijo la rubia con tono sarcástico. Sakura no se molesto en contestarle esa pregunta, solo se quedo quieta y le contesto con otra pregunta.

Ino. Tú sigues amando a Sasuke-kun?

Que?. Ino noto la cara de Sakura, precia estar preocupada por algo. La joven se acomodo al lado de su amiga y le respondió.

Admito que Sasuke-kun sigue teniendo ese encanto y no voy a negar que esta mas guapo que hace algunos años, pero ya no me gusta. Además como podría seguir gustándome después de que se fue sin decir ni adiós.

Ino y Sakura estuvieron hablando por un par de horas, asta que Sakura le contó lo que había pasado. "Creo que estoy usando a Tairu para olvidar a Sasuke-kun" fue lo que le dijo Sakura a Ino después de insistir varias horas. Sakura le contó que durante toda la noche estuvo concentrada en una mascara que Sasuke le dio, así que no se pudo concentrar en la cena.

0000000000000000000

Ino se acababa de ir. Dijo que no le agradaba mucho estar en un hospital por mucho tiempo ya que la deprimía ver a tanta gente enferma. Mientras que Sakura todavía tenia que cumplir con otras 3 horas sin hacer nada más que reflexionara sobre el regalo de Sasuke.

Sakura-san. Llamo una enfermera a la puerta de la kunoichi medico.

Si?¿

Hay un muchacho en la recepción buscándote. Dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse.

_Un muchacho?¿_. Pensó Sakura mirando la puerta. _Será Tairu?¿_

Durante su trayecto a la recepción, Sakura se encontró con Hinata quien le dijo que Sasuke la estaba esperando en la recepción. Sakura se sorprendió al saber que el Uchiha era quien la esperaba, pero en el fondo ella tenia el presentimiento de que no era Tairu el que la esperaba bajando las escaleras.

0000000000000000000

Un saludo muy frió y una sonrisa de parte de la pelirosa, tal ves las simples cosas que hacían los habían llevado a dar un paseo por algunos lugares de Konoha. Sasuke solo le dijo a Sakura que tenia que hablar con ella, la joven se rehusó utilizando como pretexto que tenia mucho trabajo, pero una enfermera inapropiadamente le dijo que ese día no tenía ninguna cita así que podía salir temprano.

Durante todo su camino, Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna no importaba cuanto Sakura le insistía.

En poco tiempo salio la puesta de sol, y Sasuke había llevado a Sakura justo la lugar donde se desmayo días atrás. Al llegar, Sasuke se detuvo frente al rió y Sakura se detuvo detrás de el. Algunos árboles del lugar tenían marcas de que habían estado entrenando con ellos, incluso había varios troncos hechos añicos.

Sasuke-kun. Que hacemos aquí?. Dijo Sakura recordando que había sido donde peleo con Tsukumo.

Trajiste la mascara?.

Eh?. Aa… claro, pero porque?. Dijo Sakura sacando la mascara.

Acaso no la reconoces?, veo que ya no tienes la mente brillante de antes. Dijo Sasuke con superioridad. La chica se molesto por ese comentario pero prefirió quedarse callada.

Recuerda nuestra primera misión real.

Nuestra primera misión real?¿. Susurro la joven recordando. Claro!!. Exclamo. La mascara… es como la que tenia el muchacho del puente.

Veo que si lo recuerdas.

Pero… que tiene que ver ese muchacho ahora?¿. Y porque me trajiste asta aquí?¿

Creí que ya debías de haberte dado cuenta. Dijo el Uchiha volteando a ve a la joven que se estaba desesperando por oír lo que Sasuke tenia que decir.

_Haberme dado cuenta?. _Pensó Sakura. Darme cuenta de que? De que hablas?.

Sakura… tu eres la única que… no confía en Tsuku.

_Que no confió en Tsuku?. _Pensó la joven. Me trajiste aquí para decirme que soy la única que no confió en ella?!. Exclamo Sakura. Sakura estaba algo molesta. La había sacando de su trabajo, la hizo caminar tanto, solo para decirle que no confiaba en Tsukumo.

No. Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura. Te traje aquí para que no nos interrumpieran. Sakura se sonrojo un poco al ver a Sasuke acercarse a ella.

Eh…

Si sigues así tarde o temprano saldrás lastimada. Dijo el joven. Así que te recomiendo que te alejes de Tsuku o al menos asta que ella se baja de la aldea.

Que?¿. no entiendo lo que dices.

Ella es…

000000000000000000000

Aquí tienen onii-san, Zabuza-sempai. Dijo Tsukumo dejando unas monedas en medio de lo que parecen ser 2 tumbas. No puede ser, asta muertos me ganan en las apuntas.

_Hace años me apostaron que algún día necesitaría utilizar el jutsu de ocultarse en la niebla_. Pensó la joven frente a las tumbas. _Ojala se hubieran equivocado._

000000000000000000000

Es la hermana del muchacho de la mascara?!. Exclamo Sakura de la impresión. Sasuke no se molesto en contestar, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada.

Si aun tienes duda de eso, observa asía allá. Sasuke señalo asía en medio del rió. Sakura no encontraba lo que Sasuke quería que viera. En la búsqueda de lo que Sasuke quería mostrarle, ella perdió un poco de equilibrio y casi caía al agua, pero Sasuke logro atraparla justo a tiempo.

_Sasuke_. Pensó Sakura al mirarse entre los brazos del Uchiha.

Ven. Dijo Sasuke soltando a la joven.

Ambos caminaron sobre el agua. Por alguna razón, el agua se sentía mas helada a cada paso que daban. Sin previo aviso Sasuke se detuvo a unos pocos metros del final del rió y a unos pocos metros de donde empezaba la cascada.

Es aquí?. Pregunto Sakura.

Observa fijamente el agua. Sakura siguió las instrucciones de Sasuke, pero no encontraba nada extraño en ella. Si aun no logras distinguirlo, toca el agua.

Eh?. Sakura siguió asiendo lo que Sasuke quería, así que toco el agua. Pero… mi mano.

Esta congelada. Dijo Sasuke como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Eso es por el rasgo sanguíneo de Tsuku. Aun no puede controlar por completo su poder así que estos son restos de su pelea.

Así que no fuiste tu quien detuvo la pelea. Pero Tsukumo lo hizo ningún jutsu, como es que…

Si lo hizo. Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Sakura. A pesar de que le advertí que no intentara nada. Aun no entiendo como o porque, pero ella y su hermano son los únicos que e visto que pueden ejecutar un justsu con una sola mano.

Pero aun no entiendo porque me estas diciendo todo esto, acaso hay algo mas?.

Si. Necesito que tu y Naruto tengan cuidado con ella.

Alejados? Porque?

Ella llego a esta aldea con el pretexto de convertirse en un ninja de la hoja, pero puede que allá otro motivo por el que este aquí.

Eh?

Podría querer vengar la muerte de su hermano y única familia.


	12. Lagrimas

Perdon por la demora. Pero al fin les traigo el capitulo 11 n_n y esta ves no es parecido a mi realidad jajaja

Cáp. 11.- Lagrimas

Quinto día sin Tsukumo.

A Sakura le informaron que ya que se había encargado de todos sus pacientes de toda la semana, y ya que muchos de los ninjas que estaban mal heridos se habían recuperado, podía regresar a su vida normal fuera del hospital.

Sakura se sintió un poco mas aliviada de saber que de esa manera no tendría que ver a Tairu tan seguido, ya que el siempre sabia donde podía encontrarla, pero ahora le costaría mucho trabajo encontrarla. De esa manera no tendría que discutir con el, el hecho de que le pusiera mas atención a una mascara que a el en su primera cena juntos.

También de esa manera podría estar mas al pendiente de lo que hacia Tsukumo por la aldea, si es que volvía ya que Sasuke dijo que lo mas probable era que no volvería a la Hoja. Sin embargo, eso no tranquilizo a Sakura.

00000000000000000000

Hola Hinata. Dijo Naruto saludando a la muchacha que pasaba junto a el por la calle acompañada por su primo, el cual le lanzo una mirada de odio al rubio, mientras que ella se sonrojaba y le contestaba con una suave sonrisa.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai se dirigían así el puesto de ramen Ichiraku. Como siempre, Sasuke iba en silencio, Sai iba con una sonrisa falsa, Naruto miraba como se alejaba Hinata junto con Neji y Sakura venia muy pensativa. De ves en cuando se podía notar que Sakura miraba de reojo a Naruto un poco preocupada.

**Flash back**.

Como que podría vengarse?, pero acaso ella sabe que nosotros estamos involucrados con la muerte de su hermano?!. Dijo Sakura un poco alterada.

Si tomamos en cuanta que el puente donde murió su hermano fue nombrado Naruto y que cualquiera en la Tierra de las Olas le pudo haber dicho que fueron ninjas de la Hoja quienes mataron a su hermano, se podría decir que es obvio. Un momento de silencio, la brisa que movía el cabello rosa de Sakura y la mirada de Sasuke perdida entre los árboles vigilando que nadie apareciera repentinamente.

Debemos irnos. Dijo Sasuke cambiando su vista asía la pelirosa, quien ya se estaba alejando de donde se encontraba Sasuke. El Uchiha no se percato de cuando fue que ella se comenzó a alejar, solo pudo ver su figura alejándose de el.

A donde vas?. Pregunto Sasuke sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

Iré a decirle a Tsunade-sama sobre esto. Dijo Sakura. Sasuke corrió asía ella, se coloco frente a ella.

No dirás nada.

Pero no puedo dejar que…

Escucha, Tsuku puede ser una chiquilla pero no es tonta, así que es muy poco probable que intente algo estando en una aldea en la que la mayoría son ninjas.

Eso no quiere decir que no deba informarle a Tsunade-sama de esto. Dijo la joven tratando de sacarle la vuelta a Sasuke, pero este no se lo permitió. Además, que tiene de malo que le avise que hay alguien que quiere perjudicarnos?¿.

**Fin del flash back.**

Naruto y Sai estaban peleando en la barra del puesto de ramen, mientras que Sasuke seguía callado sin importarle en lo más mínimo la discusión de los shinobis, Sakura por otro lado estaba mirando fijamente a Sasuke, se podía notar en su cara que estaba preocupada.

_Aun no puedo creer que Sasuke-kun no me deje decirle a Tsunade-sama sobre Tsukumo_. Pensó Sakura retirando por un momento su mirada del joven para mirar al hombre frente a ella que le pedía su orden.

Oye Sakura-chan. Te ves muy rara, te pasa algo?. Dijo preocupado Naruto. Sakura no respondió de inmediato, antes volteo a mirar a Sasuke.

No me pasa nada Naruto. Dijo Sakura tratando de formar una sonrisa, pero no lo logro, solo consiguió una sonrisa a medias.

Segura.

Si. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

0000000000000000000

"Puente Naruto". Es lo que decía una placa que estaba en uno de los extremos del puente que unía a la Tierra de las Olas con la costa. Tsukumo estaba leyendo la placa:

Puente Naruto

El honor, la justicia, la unidad y sobretodo

el Valor

Es lo que representa este puente en si.

No es solo la unión de nuestra aldea con el mundo,

es la prueba de la unión de nuestra gente.

Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos a los shinobis que arriesgaron sus vidas por hacer de este puente una realidad.

El texto no terminaba hay, pero Tsukumo decidió no seguir leyendo y comenzó su camino por el puente asta la aldea. Miro pasar a varias personas caminando junto a ella o en bicicleta, pero nadie pudo verle la cara a la joven ya que estaba cubierta con su gabardina.

0000000000000000000

Sakura-chan, no as tocado tu tazón. Estas bien?¿. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

No te preocupes Naturo, estoy bien. Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Me voy. Dijo Sasuke levantándose de su lugar. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir se encontró con Neji en su camino de salida, y junto con el iban sus primas Hinata y Hanabi.

Sasuke, tu sabes donde esta Nagami Tsukumo?. Pregunto Neji a Sasuke. Ese nombre hizo reaccionar a Sakura, quien de inmediato volteo a mirar al Hyuuga y al Uchiha. Responde. Dijo perdiendo la paciencia Neji.

Para que la buscas?. Dijo de manera fría el Uchiha.

Tengo algo que hablar con ella.

Pues te informo que ella no esta en la aldea y te recomiendo que te alejes de ella. Dijo Sasuke antes de sacarle la vuelta a Neji e irse.

Sasuke. Murmullo Sakura mirando cuando Sasuke había desaparecido.

**Flash back.**

Que tiene de malo que le avise que hay alguien que quiere perjudicarnos?¿. dijo Sakura.

Yo…

Eh?

Yo no te informe de esto para que alertaras a nadie de Tsuku. Así que no te atrevas a decirle a la Hokage y mucho menos le informes algo de esto a Naruto.

Pero Naruto tiene que saber que hay alguien que quiere acabar con su vida!!.

Naruto le a tomado mucho cariño a esa niña, y aunque le digas no te creerá. Dijo Sasuke mirando asía la nada.

Entonces para que me dijiste sobre esto, si sabias que le informaría a Tsunade-sama sobre esto?!!. Sakura sonó algo desesperada, ya no tenía muchas ganas de darle vueltas al asunto.

Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia!!. Exclamo Sasuke también algo desesperado.

**Fin del flash back.**

En poco tiempo, solo quedaban en el puesto Sakura, Naruto, Sai y Hinata, quien le rogó a su primo para que la dejara quedarse. E la joven tomo su lugar, Naruto ordeno un plato de ramen para ella y dijo que el pagaría la cuenta.

Disculpa Hinata. Dijo Sakura mirando a la joven.

Si?¿

Para que quería Neji hablar con Tsukumo?¿. dijo Sakura muy interesada en las palabras que esperaba escuchar de la Hyuuga.

Pues… es que…

0000000000000000000

Aaashuu…

El estornudo provenía de una joven cubierta por una gabardina, la chica llevaba unas flores en las manos. Prácticamente todo el mundo la miraba. No era muy común mirar a alguien que en un día caluroso estuviera usando una gabardina en pleno día.

Supongo que ya me resfrié. Dijo la joven tallándose la nariz.

La joven estaba caminando por el pueblo, ignorando las miradas de todos. Realmente lo que estaba haciendo era encontrando la forma de entrar al bosque de la aldea, ya que ahora que la aldea se hacia mas y mas grande, el bosque era un punto casi inaccesible.

Vaya… como han cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Tsukumo se detuvo frente a un puesto de comida. Supongo que no me ara daño preguntar. Dijo la joven dirigiéndose al lugar.

Irashaimasé. Dijo una señora mayor al ver que alguien entraba.

Gomen, me podría… Tsukumo no completo la oración ya que noto que la mujer tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Tu eres… no, no puede ser… eres… la pequeña Tsukumo

00000000000000000000

En 3 días habrá una reunión del consejo para presentar a Neji-niisan. Dijo Hinata algo cabizbaja. Y quieren que lo acompañe la hija mayor de uno de los concejales.

Y eso que tiene que ver con Tsuku-chan?¿.Dijo Naruto con un fideo colgando de su boca.

Tsuku-san… a-acepto acompañar a… Neji

QUE!!!??. Gritaron juntos Sakura y Naruto. Hinata por su parte estaba algo alterada por la reacción de sus amigos que prácticamente le gritaron en la cara. Mientras que Sai no decía ni hacia nada.

a-a-asi es… Tsuku-san… le-le… dijo a Neji que… lo ayudaría.

Pero… Hime-chan no esta en la aldea no es verdad?. Dijo de repente Sai.

Hime-chan?¿. Dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unisón de nuevo.

00000000000000000000

3 viejas tumbas sobre un verde pasto, una mujer observaba a una joven colocar flores enfrente de las lapidas. Tsukumo seco las lagrimas de sus ojos por 2 ves.

Gomen nasei ootosan, okaasan. Murmuro Tsukumo. En especial a ti imouto (hermana menor). Tsukumo se levanto del suelo y se acerco a la mujer a su lado. La joven tenía los ojos hinchados. La mujer no soporto mas verla en ese estado, la abrazo y reconforto entre sus brazos. Tsukumo dejo escapar un sollozo.

Sora-san, lo lamento.

Tranquila mi niña. No es tu culpa que haya muerto. Dijo la mujer acariciando su cabeza.

000000000000000000

No es nadie importante. Continúa Hinata-san. Dijo Sai recapacitando de sus palabras.

Ehm?¿. Tsuku-san no me dio muchos detalles, demo… si me dijo que lo hizo para ayudar a Neji. Sakura escuchaba cada palabra de Hinata, sin embargo no creía nada.

_Ayudarlo?¿. En que podría ayudarlo?¿. _Pensaba Sakura. ella no creía que Tsukumo fuera capas de ayudar a nadie.

000000000000000000

Sexto día sin Tsukumo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y una pelirosa estaba en su casa sin nada que hacer. Miraba por la ventana una y otra ves. Estaba realmente aburrida. No tenía misiones, su trabajo había terminado, su entrenamiento se había pospuesto asta que Kakashi regresara.

Lo único que hacia, además de mirar por la ventana, era mirar un calendario en la pared.

_Mañana regresara Tsukumo_. Pensaba Sakura. _Realmente será cierto lo que dijo Sasuke?¿._

Aun no estoy segura si es verdad todo esto. Para empezar no pudo ser ella quien me venciera. Dijo alejándose de la ventana para dar una vuelta a su habitación. Tiene que haber sido Sasuke quien…

Sakura al recordar la pelea que tubo con Tsukumo recuerda que tiene algo que hacer.

000000000000000000

Bueno ya estoy aquí. Dijo Sakura antes de tragar saliva. La joven estaba a punto de tocar la puerta frente a ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella.

Que haces aquí Sakura?¿. Pregunto el Uchiha detrás de ella.

Solo vine a buscar mi ropa y…

Pasa. Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de su casa. Sakura tardo un poco en entrar a la casa. Tu ropa esta arriba, iré por ella.

Voy con tigo. Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose asía el joven.

Como quieras. Dijo Sasuke. Sakura y Sasuke subieron asta el segundo piso. Sakura espero por un momento mientras Sasuke entraba a una habitación para traerle su sopa, mientras tanto algo llamo su atención. Una puerta que estaba al lado de la habitación a la que entro Sasuke. La puerta estaba medio abierta, y se podía notar las sabanas de color lila en la cama.

Oye Sasuke no sabia que te gustara el color…

Sakura abrió por completo la puerta pensando que era la habitación de Sasuke. Se sorprendió al ver que la habitación no solo tenia una sabana lila cubriendo la cama, si no que también había sobre la cama un gato blanco durmiendo.

Neko?¿. Dijo Sakura mirando al gato.

Sakura que estas asiendo?!!!. Exclamo Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba en la habitación de Tsukumo. Sasuke entro a la habitación para darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba acariciando al gato.

Que parece?, acaricio a tu gato.

Mi gato?¿.Susurro Sasuke. Sakura aquí tienes tu ropa. Dijo esperando que se fuera de la habitación, pero no funciono.

Dime Sasuke, porque no me dijiste que tenías un gato tan kawaii. Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba al gato.

No es mió. Ahora…

Si no es tuyo de quien es. Estaba en tu habitación no es así?¿.

Pero no es… Sasuke no termino ya que el gato salto de los brazos de Sakura asía la almohada en la cama y se acurruco sobre ella. Sakura trato de quitar al gato de la almohada pero este se aferro con sus garras a la almohada. Decidió levantar al gato con todo y almohada y al descubrió algo bajo la almohada.

Una foto?¿. Dijo Sakura y tomo entre sus manos la foto. Pero… estos son… Tsukumo y Zabusa?¿. Sasuke le arrebato de las manos la foto y la volvió a poner en su lugar.

Debes irte. Dijo Sasuke

Y esta foto?!!. Exclamo Sakura molesta. Porque tienes algo así debajo de… esta no es tu… habitación

Sakura…

Es la habitación de Tsukumo no es así!!!. Grito la joven alterada. Sasuke dio un paso al frente, Sakura retrocedió y así fue sucesivamente asta que Sakura dio con la pared. Sasuke se arto de la actitud de Sakura.

Escucha, tienes que irte ahora. Dijo el Uchiha mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Sakura contra la pared. Sasuke tuvo que concentrar todo su chakra en sus brazos para poder sujetar a la kunoishi. El gato salto de la cama y salio de la habitación sin que Sakura o Sasuke se dieran cuenta.

"Niisan ya vine… Se escucho la voz de una joven en la puerta de la que se suponía era su habitación. Tsukumo tenía en los brazos a su gato. Sakura-san?¿ Que estas asiendo aquí?¿.

Sakura vio a la joven con el gato entre sus brazos, después miro a Sasuke, empujo a Sasuke y salio corriendo de la habitación.

_Sakura-san?¿._ Pensó Tsukumo.

000000000000000000000

Una lagrima bajando por su mejilla. Sakura corría por el barrio Uchiha llorando. No tenia idea de por que estaba llorando. Solo quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. No tenía a un lugar a donde ir, no sabia a donde podía ir.

Al salir del barrio Uchiha, Sakura trato de contener sus lágrimas. No quería que nadie le preguntara sobre que le pasaba. Al notar que Naruto se acercaba, pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para contarle la verdad sobre Tsukumo.

Hola Sakura-chan. Dijo Naruto que ya estaba a unos pocos metros de la kunoishi.

Naruto tengo muy importante que decirte.

Que pasa Sakura-chan?¿, porque tienes los ojos rojos?¡. Dijo Naruto preocupo al ver los ojos de su amiga.

Naruto. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Que pasa?¿

Tsukumo… ella…

Tsuku-chan!!!. Exclamo Naruto. Sakura miro detrás de ella y se encontró con Sasuke y Tsukumo con su gato en los brazos.

Hola Naruto-san. Dijo la joven con una tierna sonrisa. Parece que Haku-chan también esta feliz de verte. Dijo Tsukumo cuando escucho maullar a su gato.

No se supone que llegarías mañana?¿. Dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza del neko.

Pues… hice lo que tenia que hacer y tarde menos de lo esperado.

Me alegro. Quede con Hinata de vernos en el Ichiraku, quieres venir?¿. Naruto no dejo que Tsukumo lo pensara si quiera. La tomo del brazo y se fueron corriendo (como no tiraron al gato, no tengo idea ^^)

Naruto!!. Grito Sakura al notar que ambos se alejaban.

No sirve de nada que le grites. Dijo de manera fría Sasuke. y tampoco te servirá de nada que trates de contarle la verdad.

Pero… el…

Como te dije no servirá de nada, el no te creerá. Dijo Sasuke sacándole la vuelta a Sakura. La kunoishi observo a Sasuke alejarse poco a poco, asta que lo perdió de vista.

00000000000000000

Gracias por leer, espero k les alla gustado y tmb espero no tardar tanto escribiendo el prox n_n

dudas, kejas, amenazas, me dejan un comentario.

sayonara


End file.
